The Past Kingdom
by Taken-IT-Easy
Summary: Harry is on a quest to get ancient artifacts before Voldemort gets them in Anciet China and Japan. With the Help from his friends he will find more than just Artifacts.
1. Default Chapter

Harry awoke abruptly at the tapping at his window. Harry looked over and saw a giant white bird with blue feathers at the tip of its wings and on the top of its head. He stumbled out of bed and looked at his alarm clock that stood by his bed.

"Great…" Harry mumbled at the time which was only two in the morning. He walked over to the window to let the giant bird in. walked in because his wing span was just too big to fit threw the window. The bird looked up at Harry and held out his left leg on which were three parcels and a letter. He untied them and ripped open the letter. Harry read the letter.

_Dear Harry,_

_I'm sorry that this didn't make it too you sooner but it doesn't matter. You have to decide right now if you want to end this conflict. Voldemort is growing stronger because we fear he is changing the past. Not just a few years ago in England. But he is also getting sacred artifacts from China and Japan. I included a list of Artifacts that you need to protect. I am asking you this…please take these parcels. They will transport you back in time to Ancient China and Japan. You will need help so I'm sending this same letter and parcels to the five others who helped you in the Department of Mysteries. I'm afraid if you don't succeed Voldemort will grow too strong that even you will not be able to stop him. Ohh and by the way…The five others should be arriving at you room momentarily. I included a Porkety with them._

_Good luck,_

_Professor Dumbledore_

_Ps: You will need everyone's help on this one… I will send an aurror as soon as I can. Till then your on your own. And one more thing, keep the Ice Phoenix with you… he will help._

Harry reread the letter at leas three times before it finally sunk in. Harry put the letter aside and picked up the firs package. It was about three feet long and a couple inches wide. He tore threw the wrappers and reviled a dark black box. He opened it to revile a samurai sword. He gawked at the beauty. The case and handle was all black and white like lighting flowing mystically threw the handle and down the case. He tried to pull the blade out but it wouldn't budge. He then saw a side button and the blade came out easily. He looked the magnificent blade. He pointed it straight and looked down the blade to see that it was no more than a couple of millimeters wide. He noticed a small hole at the end of the handle but didn't give any interest to it. He planed his sword back down and picked up the larger box. He opened it to revile samurai armor.

"What do we need this for?" Harry asked him self looking at the dark black armor. The chest plate had white lighting flowing threw the armor. He placed the armor aside and picked up the helmet. It was too black with white streaks and had the look of a wolf of some sort. He looked down at the box and found a note. He picked it up and read it.

Harry to get the armor on the easy way just say:_ implaceo_. Oh and if you didn't notice the hole at the end of your sword…that is for your wand. Just incase for battle. You can do spells out of the sword but only a couple otherwise it will back fire and hurt you instead. Safe Trip.

Dumbledore.

Harry took out his wand and stood up from his bed. He looked at the armor that laid scattered across his bed.

"Well here goes nothing. _Implaceo_." Harry said and closed his eyes. When he opened them only the helmet laid on the bed. He turned to look at himself in the mirror. The armor was perfectly placed and he looked ready for battle. He looked back down and saw the last box. It was a small square and had the note on the out side. It read.

Open when you are ready with everyone…Good Luck.

Harry placed it on his bed along with his helmet, wand, and sword. He walked back and forth thinking about what is going on and tring to think this is all just one big dream. But then he was wrong. Ron and Ginny showed up. They both had armor and each had a sword. Ron's was bright red and had black streaks flowing down. His helmet which he held under his arm most resembled a dragon. Ginny's was all white and had small hints of blue. Where as her helmet looked more like a lynx.

"What is going on Harry?" Ron asked looking confused. "We woke up…" but was cut off by Hermione who landed on top of him.

"Oh sorry." She said getting up. She had dark green armor and she too had a helmet that represented a fox. "What is going on?" she asked.

"I'll explain once Neville and Luna get here." Harry said. But almost on mark they both appeared. Luna's armor was dark blue and she had a crescent type helmet on. Neville's armor was deep gold and he didn't have a helmet. He mearly had a sash that rapped around his forehead. But apart from that he had a different weapon too. It was a Broadsword.

"Now that everyone is here I will explain." Harry started and told them about the letter and what they have to do. The only one who didn't seemed worried was Luna. But she didn't look like she was listening.

"Well I for one am ready. If this is one way to stop Voldemort than I'm in." Neville said looking at the others. Ron sighed and looked back up at Harry.

"Well you know I'm in." Ron said finally and looked at Hermione and Ginny.

"Don't worry about us were in it too." Hermione said then passing a glance at Luna.

"It'll be fun." She said with a smile.


	2. Chap 2 Quick battle and Training

Disclamer I don't own any part of harry potter...thank you.

Please Review.

Harry then turned to the last box and picked it up. He looked at the group one more time and asked, "Are you sure about this?"

"Yes!" they all said at once. Harry shrugged and pulled open the box. There was a flash of white light. Harry opened his eyes and looked around. He was in the middle of a huge valley with hills and mountains surrounding it. He looked left and saw a sea of blue armor and flags. He looked right and saw a large fleet of pure black. The sun disappeared from that side and it looked stormy and ere. Harry and the others looked at one another. They were in the middle of a battle field.

"Common lets get out of here." Harry said and took off towards the trees to the north of him. The others followed as Harry guided them there the thick brush till he felt safe enough to look back. They had a almost clear view of the center of the battle field.

"Where are we?" Ron asked in taking air as though he had just ran a marathon.

"Japan…those are Samurai in blue but the black are a different type of warriors." Hermione said looking over at then it hit Hermione. "Those are Voldemort's troops. See the death eaters in charge."

Harry looked over and saw numbers of death eaters and Dementors. He looked at the people at the front. They were all pale white and didn't move very fast. Some had missing limbs and other body parts.

"They are all dead, but they are still alive. It must be a spell." Neville said. He pulled out his long broadsword and looked at the others. Harry shock his head and then turned to check out the other side. The samurai walking very slowly behind one man on a horse. He was no older than Harry and the others. He had blonde hair and bright blue eyes. His skin was a touch tan and he was very well built. This young man was leading a small army towards the center of the valley. Harry watched as the two leaders meet both on horses in the middle of the valley as there army both staid at the edge of it. There was an exchange of words and then the leader of the all black army laughed. Harry remembered that laugh from a person before. Dolovo, Antonin Dolohov. He was the Death eater that hit Hermione with the curse that almost killed her.

Almost at once the young man in blue jumped down from his horse and so did the Dolohov. They both drew there swords and faced each other. The man in blue bowed to Dolohov. Dolohov took that opportunity to attack but it failed. The young man in blue moved out of the way and swung his blade towards Dolohov's head. Dolohov blocked it just in time but wasn't ready for the young mans second attack which was a kick to the groin. Dolohov fell to the floor hollowing with pain. The young man in blue walked around him twice and then stopped in front of him. They exchanged words and the man in blue went to get back on his horse. At that moment Dolohov launched forward with a dagger and just missed the back of the young man's head and scratched his left check instead.. The man in blue turned out of the way while pulling out his sword and accidentally connected with Dolohov's neck. In doing so, killing Dolohov.

Harry looked at the others who each showed a look of shock and disbelief. As the young man wiped his blade on the grass he looked up at the approaching army. They all stopped and turned and walked back over to the hill in a full retreat. The young man in blue then mounted his horse and rode towards Harry and the group.

"What do we do? He just killed Dolohov like that." Ron said as the rider was getting closer. Harry turned to the others.

"I'll go out there and talk to him…if anything happens you get out of here." Harry said.

"Oh…one question how do we get out of here? The box is gone." Ginny said looking angry. Harry just now noticed that the box was gone.

"Just hide. I'll think of something." Harry said. Everyone found hiding spots except for Luna. She just merely stood at Harry's side and for some reason Harry didn't object. He looked back to the rider and felt something in his hand. He looked left and saw Luna placing her helmet on the ground and putting her hand in his. He smiled at her and turned to the giant horse that stood in front of him. The teen jumped down and walked up to the two of them. He smiled at the two of them.

"Well it's about time Dumbledore sent help. I've been here at least six months this time…or about a week back home, but still. They call me The Tiger of the Sea, or Ty which ever one you prefer." Ty said.

"Well I'm Harry Potter and this is Luna Lovegood." Harry said. Harry noticed a long gash on Ty's left check where it bleed down to his neck.

"You should get that looked at." Luna said turning her head to look at it at another angle. Ty smiled and then looked back at Harry.

"I know there are others where are they?" Ty asked looking around. As he said that Ron and Hermione came out and were followed by Neville and Ginny. Ty smiled at the group and grabbed the reins of his horse and lead them threw the brush to his army.

"Why didn't you fight?" Neville asked looking over to where the black army once was but now no where to be seen. The sun was now shining there and it looked pleasant.

"Well I asked the leader to a challenge and he accepted. In doing that the victory gets to chose what he wants. I told him to gather his army and leave. But he attacked and I had to react. In killing him his army was bound by magical law to leave or they would all be incinerated. They will be back, with a new general and all. That is here you guys come in. There is a prophecy that tells of a group of heroes that come and save this village. I was sent here with a group and most of us died or traded to the Death Army. There is just two more people beside me. My older brother, his name is Ray Ray, or Ray. He is in charge of the plans and what not. Then there is Jenny. She is up at the Palace waiting for us to return." Ty finished as they made it to the clearing. As he did there was roar coming form all of the men in blue.

"Why do you dress in blue?" Hermione yelled over the noise. Ty turned to her and smiled.

"Well…according to the prophecy, the winning clan will have a blue wave of support to help them in battle. The people here are strong believers of the prophecy and they take up arms to fight and protect it. You will have to hear the prophecy from the teller himself. I think that now your guys arrived we have all of the animals that the prophecy states. Lets see…" Ty said looking back at the group.

"Fire Dragon and The Forest Fox. Good and The Night Wolf and Crescent Moon, and finally The Snowy Lynx and Golden Star." He finished on Neville. Harry looked at Neville and saw his armor reflecting a fire star in the middle of his chest. Neville looked up at Ty who nodded and then looked back at the group.

"Each of you has special abilities, such as the Golden Star is said to shot a blade of fire from his Broadsword. You will find out more once we reach the village. Common Jenny will have my head if I'm late." Ty finished and dragged his grey horse ahead. The others followed ahead. Harry turned to see Ron and Hermione looking at him puzzled. They motioned to his hand and he noticed he still was holding Luna's hand. Harry didn't know what to do so he pulled away as though to point at something.

Luna looked up to where he pointed, which was a tree, and looked back at Harry.

"What?" Harry asked feeling his face redden. Luna smiled and moved closer to him. Harry looked back at Ron and Hermione who both shrugged and Harry smiled at them. Harry then interlaced his fingers with hers and walked back to towards the village. The village was small and filled with people and unpaved roads. The houses and stores were made of sticks and bamboo. They were defiantly in the past for there was no cutting edge technology anywhere. As they walked threw the main street of the villagers would bow and cheered for them.

"Where are we going?" Ron asked impatiently. Hermione nudged him in the side and pointed at the biggest building in the village.

"We might be going there." She said with a mocking tone. Ron shrugged and smiled down on Hermione and made her blush. Neville was busy strapping his sword to his back to notice anything till Ginny made him stop and look around. They walked up to the giant place and looked back at the small village.

"It's amazing isn't it." Luan said looking over the land. The others all agreed and followed Ty inside the place.

"This is where we will train you guys. Your rooms are already set according to your armor. I know it will get a little use to rooming with a partner and all but you should enjoy it." Ty said looking at them all. "Your rooms are decided by the prophet." And Ty lead them to the room across from them. The doors were made of an old wood and had gold trim. Ty pushed open the door and lead them in. There was a fire that was the only light in the room and just enough to light up a few weird smelling sticks and other candles that filled the room. In the middle of the room stood an old man with a long white beard and no hair on his head. His eyes were covered from his eyebrows that grew almost as long as his beard. The old man sat in front of an old box filled with sand. He was drawing letters and phrases in it upon there entree. He looked up at them and squinted.

"Ah. Finally the prophecy is starting to reveal it's self. Well you all look quite young but I my self am quite old." He said with a laugh. He stopped and looked at the group who didn't make a noise. "Apparently my humor is old too. I need you to train and protect this artifact. I do think it is on your list." He said and held out the artifact. It was an old dagger that was in cased in a golden case. Harry just remembered the list and pulled it out. He looked down at the dagger and back at the Prophet.

"What is it called?" Harry asked looking at the paper again. The prophet smiled and laid the dagger in front of him.

"Well it's the dagger from our first king. He said that the holder of this dagger will be a match for the gods in battle. I think it needs not to fall into the wrong hands." The Prophet said with a simple smile. Harry sighed and nodded.

"You can keep it hear till we're ready to take it." Harry said and stood up. The Prophet looked up and smiled again.

"Good, your ready to find your rooms." He said and stood up. He was no taller than four foot. He then picked up a walking stick that was just taller than him and led the way out of the room. Harry followed closely as they climbed the stairs to the top-most level. It was an oval shaped room with Four doors.

"There are three different rooms. Each will accommodates a pair of warriors that the Prophecy needs together. Such as the first room, this is the Dragons Forest. This will do well for you two." The Prophet said to Ron and Hermione. They both looked at one another and then back at the Prophet.

"You mean were sharing the same room?" Ron asked.

"Yes if you don't you will up set the balance of this Prophecy. Next room is the Snowy Star." The Prophet said and walked across the hallway to the door directly across from them. "This is for you two." He indicated to Ginny and Neville. They both shrugged and Neville leaned in to open the door when the Prophet hit Neville on the head with his walking stick.

"Not now…This is your room." The prophet said indicating to the room next to Ron's and Hermione's. Harry and Luna nodded. The prophet smiled and said, "That room is Ty's and Jenny's so if you need help ask them. Now on with training, follow me please."

They followed him back down the steps and into a giant room with weapons all over the walls. Many people were training and fighting each other in a ring that was in the middle of the room.

"Now I know that all you know is how to fight with wands…but hear you will learn not just more wand fighting but weapons fighting and how to survive. Ty come here and show them some basic attacking styles." The Prophet said as Ty climbed into the ring. The Prophet turned to the group and called out Neville to go into the ring too. Neville did what he was told and walked into the ring.

"Now Neville take out your weapon and lay it aside…you have lost your wand and your weapon when you lose your sword. In that case you will have to fight off your enemies using styles of fighting that will knock them out." The Prophet said. "Ty attack him."

Ty moved closer and Neville didn't even move. Neville charged forward and tried to tackle Ty but Ty just moved out of the way and let him trip over his leg. Neville got up and began to swing rapid punches and kicks any which way he could. None of them connected with Ty. Ty then did a spin kick and hit the back of Neville's knees. Neville fell on his knees and Ty spun forward and stopped his foot in front of Neville's face. Neville flinched and fell back but Ty caught him and helped him up.

"This is going to be a lot of work." The Prophet said and shock his head.


	3. First Battle

disclamer: Thanks for the reviews and all. and i don't own harry potter or any of it charters

For the rest of that day they had to train under the Prophet. He made them do three hours of nonstop weapons training and then four hours worth of meditation. He was looking for them to come to there full potential in a matter of days. Finally they were allowed to go to bed.

"Harry, I hate you." Ron said as they neared the tower. "Why did I have to come…I had to put on the armor and follow Dumbledore."

"Ron complaining will do nothing. Come on you need a shower." Hermione said as they reached there room. Ron's ears burned and he followed her into the room. Ginny was already falling asleep as Neville had to carry her into their room. Ty was about to open his room when the door opened reviling a very pretty girl. She was about the same height as Hermione but had darker hair. Almost black with a few streaks of blonde.

"Hi Jenny." Ty said as he took a step back. She was fuming.

"Where were you?" she asked with rage still building. Ty looked over at Harry and Luna. Harry was laughing a bit till Jenny looked his way. Here dark brown eyes cutting threw him like a hot knife threw butter. He shut up and opened the door to his and Luna's room. He looked over his shoulder one more time and saw Ty and Jenny walking into their room. Harry turned to look at his room. The walls were painted to suit the moon and night. The walls had mystical creatures and stars.

"Only one bed." Luna said as she looked up at Harry.

"Well I'll just sleep on the floor." Harry said as he walked up to the massive bed. The bed was circular and had a dark blue comforter. There were about sixty pillows scattered across the bed, some ranging in sizes from smaller than your hand to ones bigger than Harry himself.

"Harry you can sleep on the bed I don't mind. I just have to take a shower." Luna said and walked up to the right side of the bed and sat down. She placed her helmet on the side table and looked back at him. "Well are you going to sleep in your armor or what?" she said with a grin.

"Right." Harry sputtered. He then walked over to the other side of the bed and he too placed his helmet on the side table. He was struggling to get his chest armor off when he felt someone's hands crease his neck. He turned around and saw Luna in her pajamas that she was wearing under the armor. She looked up at him with a smile.

"Need help?" she asked as Harry was stood in front of her. Harry looked back down at his armor and nodded.

"Oh…all that I can get." Harry said and then allowed Luna to take off the chest plat. She had it off in a matter of seconds. Harry nodded and sat back down next to Luna. Harry looked up at Luna who was resting her head on her knees. He didn't know why but something happened. He felt a rush every time he looked at Luna and he liked it. She smiled at him again then stood up.

"Where is the bathroom?" she asked as Harry was fumbling with his leg armor and boots.

"Um…" Harry said looking around. The room was very big but most of it was the monstrous bed. Then there were three doors. One was the way back to out. The others he didn't look at yet. He got up and started to walk to the door to the right. It was a giant pool. Harry shrugged and then turned and started to walk to the other room. That was the bathroom. Or some sort of bathroom. It had a small water fall which was the shower and a large bath. Luna walked past Harry into the bath room. She looked back and smiled.

"Bye." She said and gave him a kiss on the check and closed the door. Harry sat there holding his check and grinning.

After about a thirty minute shower Luna came out in a dark blue robe.

"Look free clothes." She said. Harry, who was laying in the bed looking at the ceiling, looked over at Luna who was climbing onto the bed. He smiled at the beautiful girl who was coming closer to him.

"Luna I don't know what it is but…" he started but was interrupted by Luna who lad another kiss on his check. _That's it I think I'm in love_ Harry thought as Luna looked back down on him. He smiled and placed a hand on her check. She leaned down and was an inch away.

"I love you too, but you stink." She said out of the blue. Harry was shocked. She leaned back up and pointed to the shower with one hand and the other was clinching her nose. Harry followed obediently. Harry showered and stepped out and looked around. The room changed into a giant closet. With everything he needed including socks. Harry quickly dressed and stepped out. He walked over to Luna who was curled up on the far end of the bed next to the fireplace which stood ablaze. He sat down next to her. She smiled and raised her eyebrows.

"Much better." She said and jumped from the spot where she sat and landed on him. Harry smiled at her as she laid her head on his chest.

"So…how did you know that I was starting to like you?" Harry asked. Luna looked up and smiled at him. She leaned forward and kissed him. After a minute or too she pulled away. Harry was paralyzed from the kiss. Luna smiled down on him.

"Because your easy to read Harry." Luan said with a blush and leaned in for another kiss. Harry then wrapped his arms around her and pulled her into him. They finally ended there make out session and rested. Harry played with a strand of Luna's hair as she rested her head on his chest. Slowly they both fell asleep in each other arms.

Harry awoke the next day and looked around. There were many windows that had light shinning threw them. Harry looked down to see Luna still asleep in his arms. He very slowly slid out from Luna trying not to wake her but failed. She stirred and was up in a matter of seconds.

"Good morning." Harry said and leaned in for a kiss.

"Good morning." Luna said before Harry's lips met hers. Harry then broke away and walked over to where his armor laid. He raised his wand.

"_Implaco_." He said and the armor was magically thrown onto his body. He strapped his sword onto his side and placed his wand inside of it. Luna followed him and they were both ready. They walked out of the room hand in hand. They were meet by Ty and Jenny. Jenny's armor was a lot like Ty's but had lighter blue.

"Morning, looks like the prophecy is starting to become more and more clear." Ty said looking at the Harry and Luna's hands. Harry smiled and shrugged.

"I kind of like this prophecy." Harry said as he kissed Luna on the check.

"So…you must be Jenny." Luna said extending out her hand. Jenny shock it and nodded.

"Ty said that you guys are going to help us against the Deaths Army. We need all the help we…oh no." Jenny said as she walked towards the window. There was a giant cloud rising over the nearest hill. Harry squinted and saw what looked like a thousand ants.

"Harry, wake the others it's time!" Ty said as he and Jenny ran down stairs. Harry knocked on Ron's room and then went over to Ginny's room.

"What…Harry what are you doing here." Hermione said as she answered the door.

"Get ready...Deaths Army is coming." Harry said as he saw Hermione's eyes widen. She nodded and shut the door. Luna was telling Ginny to get ready and in a matter seconds both her and Neville was outside there door waiting for Ron and Hermione who came out seconds latter. They walked down the steps to the great hall that lead to the village. Harry saw six horses standing there. Each horse was different. Harry walked up to a pure white horse and mounted it.

Ty and Jenny walked out of the Prophet's room with another person. He was about six three and had the same blonde hair as Ty.

"This is Ray Ray." Ty said as they got closer. Ray Ray shock all over there hands.

"Ty I'll get our horses." Jenny said as she walked down the hall and disappeared into a room.

"Are you coming with us?" Ron asked Ray Ray. Ray Ray shock his head.

"No I'm am going to direct the army. If I don't we will fall instently even with the Prophecy's warriors. The Eight of you will do what you must. I will say this. This army is not like anything you've ever faced. They are the walking dead. The only way to truly kill them is to cut off the head or a mortal stab to the heart. Now I must leave. The army must be organized." Ray Ray said as he opened the two giant doors and walked out of the palace. Harry stared outside and felt this odd feeling. He turned to Luna.

"You stay here. I don't want for you to get hurt." He said to her. She huffed and she too mounted a horse. This horse was a brown horse with a white star.

"Your not going to have all the fun." She said. Harry shrugged and made a mental note to not let her get out of his eye sight. Jenny then came back into the room with two more horses. Ty mounted a painted horse and Jenny mounted a brown horse with a deep black main. Ty sighed and looked over at Jenny. They leaned together and kissed each other. They pulled away and looked at the group. Neville was on a giant tan horse with a long black main. Ginny had a all black horse and so did Hermione. Only difference was that Hermione's horse had a white hoof on his front leg. Ron's horse was a lot like Ron. Red and stood about 20 hands.

"Well…remember not to think…only react. If you do that you should be fine. Oh and when the Dementors come…be careful. They are completely different now. They talk and bare weapons too." Ty said as he turned his horse and walked to the doors. Harry pulled the reigns on his horse. He walked out and pulled up along side Ty. Ty whistled and about twenty men walked out and started to place armor on all of the horses. Such as head plates and shin guards. Harry's horse had a black armor all over the horse. The head plate had a giant spike on it. After the were all done the servants stepped back and bowed to them. Ty kicked to side of his horse and lead the way forward. Harry and the others followed. They walked by twos. Starting with Ty and Jenny, then Harry and Luna, Ron and Hermione, and bring up the rear was Ginny and Neville.

"So once this is done we can eat right?" Ron said from the back. Hermione looked at him and shook her head.

"I swear…if we make it back today I'll…" she started but was hushed by Ron who rode up next to her and grabbed her hand. She blushed and said, "Feed you my self." She finished and Ron winked at her.

Ginny was riding close to Neville and every time Harry looked back on the group they were kissing.

"Ron and Hermione are too occupied to be paying attention to anyone but each other so that was how they were getting away with it." Luna said as she noticed Harry confused looks. Harry looked at her and leaned forward and kissed her.

"Now if something happens you go and find safety alright." Harry said as he pulled away from the kiss. She smiled and nodded.

"I don't think anything will happen." She said. Harry shrugged and looked at the giant army marching closer to the small village. Ty and Jenny lead them threw the streets and towards the giant wall surrounding the village. There was a giant door that was sealed from the inside. As they approached the door it started to open. Harry looked back at the village one more time and then fastened his helmet. Once outside the wall they stopped. Harry noticed the same blue army was there but it looked a bit smaller. He saw Ray Ray riding back and forth between generals talking to them.

"Give no mercy for you will receive none." Ty said looking over his shoulder at the group. They all nodded in agreement. Ty lead the way to the front of the battle line. The archers were pulling out there bows and waiting for the command. Harry looked across the valley and saw Deaths Army doing the same. They waited for about 3 hours neither of the Armies fired. The sun started to set and storm clouds filled the sky.

"Well that's not good." Ron said as it began to rain. Harry looked over and saw a bunch of fire fill the sky.

"ARROWS!" Ty screamed as he pulled his horse back a couple of feet. The arrows landed with a thump right in front of them. None going any father.

"Shield teams move forward." Ray Ray said as a bunch of Samurai moved to the front and created a barrier of shields. "First wave Light your arrows." Ray Ray said. All of the archers in the front lit there arrows as the ones in the back didn't. "FIRE!" Ray Ray said as all of the archers released there arrows. Harry watched as the arrows flew threw the rain and carried with the wind and hit the front line of there archers. Most of the front line fell as the ones that survived started to march forward.

"Give them a volley." Ray Ray said and there was another wave of arrows fired from the way back. They hit most of the approaching fleet. Then there was a roar and the entire Deaths Army started to march forward. Harry looked left and saw Ty, Jenny, Ron, and Hermione. Then to his right were Luna, Neville and Ginny. Harry sighed deeply and pulled out his sword.

"Harry, when we start the charge just keep riding till you can't. If you fall off your horse get up quick. These things are cannibals." Ty said as he turned to the army behind him. He raised his sword and to them as his horse raised himself on two legs and then turned and started to charge towards the approaching army. Harry and the others followed.

"CHARGE!" Harry heard Ray Ray's voice from a distance.

"Stay close in this formation." Ty screamed to them as they rode as a straight line towards Deaths Army. Ty put his sword away and pulled out a bow that was on the side of his horse. Jenny did the same and Harry and the others followed suit. They each drew and arrow and pulled it. They all released it at the same time. Harry couldn't see his arrows but saw about five guys fall. Ty put the bow away because they were getting closer.

"Harry." Ron yelled over to him.

"Yeah?" Harry answered.

"How about a contest…who ever gets the most kills." Ron said as he pulled out his sword.

"Sure." Harry said as he too pulled out his sword.

"Hey count me in." Neville said as he pulled out his broad sword.

"How about everyone?" Jenny said as she pulled out a Katana blade. Ron nodded and then looked at Ty. He smiled at them all.

"Well this will be interesting…oh by the way I already have two." Ty said as they were about a hundred yards away from the army.

"But how…never mind." Ron said. Just as he finished Harry saw a fire arrow pass his head. He looked up and saw what looked like a bunch of fire fairies flying towards him. He raised his sword and did a shielding charm. Everyone followed his example at the last moment. The arrows hit and fell to the ground as they rode on.

"HERE WE GO!" Ty yelled and the eight of them hit the front line. Harry did what he felt was instinct and swung his sword in figure eight pattern to get on people on his left and right.

"One." Harry said to himself as he decapitated a zombie. He was sprayed with its blood but didn't care. He kept moving. Kept going. He chanced a glance to both sides and saw everyone was still keeping full pace and up with him. Harry and the others kept riding to the middle of the army when they were all hit with a series of spells. Harry got up quickly and looked around. A small creature with long teeth came at him at a fast rate of speed. Harry swung his sword like a baseball bat and the head fell off.

"Stay close." He heard Ty say as he looked over his shoulder he everyone walking back towards each other. Soon they were all surrounded.

"Well this isn't good." Ron said as a bolt of lighting filled the sky.

"I've been in worse." Ty said as he quickly killed another one of the creatures that attempted to get them.

"That was forty nine." Ty said with a smile.

"Ha…I got sixty." Neville said as three came at him at that moment and with one swing he decapitated them all.

"No way…how did you get all of those." Ron said looking envious.

"Protecting your sister." Neville said.

"Thank you Neville, but I still have twenty." Ginny said with a smile.

"Same." Hermione said as she stabbed a creature in the heart and kicked it back.

"I got about thirty." Jenny said.

"Me too." Harry and Luna said together.

"Well, so far Neville is kicking are asses." Ty said as looked around.

"Hey I'm tied with you Ty." Ron said looking at the creatures around them. They were stay back but only out of reach from the swords. Each of them drooling and making funny noises like hungry rats looking at a huge piece of cheese. Then out of now where they all attacked. Harry and the others fought for about twenty minutes when there was a number of blue warriors appearing hear and there.

"Finally." Ty said as Ray Ray's troops started to reach them. Then there was a loud sound. And all of the creatures were in full retreat. There was another flash of lighting and Harry could see something very big moving towards them. There was a loud grunt.

"Oh no." Hermione said as she backed up. It was so dark that Harry could only see the creature's outline when the lighting flashed, which was quit frequent. It was a giant. Like gwamp but ten times as big. And he had two more friends. He moved closer to them till they were about ten yards away.


	4. Friendly Giants and Evil Brothers

well as you know i don't own any part of harry potter.

Harry stepped back and stared at the Giant. He had a huge club in one hand that had spikes at the tip. There was another flash of lighting that reviled his red eyes looking upon them ominously. The rain began to really come down at this time and Harry's feet were under water soaked to the bone. The cold was almost unbearable. Ty stepped forward towards the giants.

"Our fight is not with you." He said very loudly. The Giant grunted and then squatted down so he could look at Ty a little better. To Harry surprise the giant spoke.

"YOU THE TIGER OF THE SEA?" the giant asked very loudly. His voice sounded struggled and he couldn't speak any quieter.

"Yes." Ty said as he took a step forward.

"OUR MASTER SAYS THAT YOU TRY TO KILL OUR PEOPLE AND WE MUST KILL YOU…GOODBYE TY." The giant said and stood back up. His voice still booming.

"I did no such thing…you master lies. You should go and attack him." Ty said rather persuasively. The Giant looked at his followers. They all scratched there heads.

"I tell you what I will give you the west mountains and my people will never bother you again if you help us." Ty said again putting away his sword.

"THAT WOULD BE VERY KIND…BUT OUR MASTER WOULD KILL US AND ANY OF OUR KIND IF WE LEAVE HIM." The Giant said.

"I see. If you helped us you won't have to worry about your master for very long." Ty said, "WE," he said as he motioned to the other seven to join him. "We, will fight for not just us but we will fight for your kind too. We will live in harmony with one another. So what do you say…join us." Ty said again extending his hand to them. The giants looked at one another and then looked back at there masters army.

"FINE WE WILL JOIN YOU…" Then the giant let out a loud roar and about twenty more giants appeared from hiding spots from the side each looking like they were ready to sneak attack there army.

"What is your name?" Ty asked.

"SWACK…WE ARE THE GIANTS OF THE RELM. YOU HAVE OUR SEVICES." The giant said with a bow. Ty then bowed and so did everyone else including Harry and the others.

"And you Swack…you have ours." Ty said and they all started to walk back to the castle. Ray Ray greated the giants and showed them a large area of the village with high trees and a nice lake for them to live in till the war was over. The rain stilled poured as Harry and the others made it to the palace. They were greeted by the prophet who looked at them all. Out of all of them only Neville had injuries, but it was only a deep cut across the side of his leg.

"Well I see that you all survived, I guess that was enough for today so you can go to your rooms and rest." The Prophet said as he turned and went into the palace.

"Hey, you guys all explored your rooms right?" Ty said as they started there long walk up the stairs. They all nodded and Ty continued. "Well you do know that the pool you all saw is linked to all of our rooms. So we can hang there for a while if you want."

"Yeah we need to wash up anyway so I guess the pool would do." Ron said as they reached the landing where all of there rooms were.

"See you all in a bit." Harry said as he and Luna went into there room. Harry looked down at her. She had stains of blood over her armor and some mud on her face. She smiled at Harry and he hugged her.

"Common lets hurry up I want to go swimming." Luna said and took of her helmet. Harry was taking off his when she grabbed his arms and pulled him on to the bed. Harry's helmet fell off and hit the floor with a dull thud. Luna then put a hand on the back of Harry's head and ran her fingers threw his hair and pulled him closer.

After about twenty minutes they got ready and headed towards the pool. Everyone was there already swimming.

"Hey what took you so long?" Ron asked with a grin. Harry grinned back before jumping into the pool and splashing him with water. Luna rolled her eyes and walked over to Ginny, Hermione, Jenny, and Neville. They were all in the hot tub. Luna walked in and sat by Jenny.

"So where is Ty?" Luna asked Jenny. Jenny looked over at them all and sighed.

"I better tell you this now before someone asks about it latter. See in this time frame they believe in arranged marriages. See…since Ray Ray became general he kind of…I don't want to say upsets but that's what it is. He became power hungry and is now slowly becoming the Emperor of this area. And we all know what an Emperor needs. And an Emperor gets what ever he wants…he wants me." Jenny said and took a big breath. "But I love Ty and I don't want to leave him…as long as this war is still going we can't leave…but I don't think Ray Ray wants to leave."

"Can't you just tell him to snap out of it or something." Hermione said as she moved over so Ron could sit and Luna did the same for Harry who sat in between Hermione and Luna. Jenny shock her head.

"We tried to tell him that we will just be a myth in history books but he wants to make his name recognized and forever known. But in doing that he will change history for ever." Jenny said. "But he knows about me and Ty…that is why he put him on night patrol tonight. He doesn't want us to have any time together." She finished.

"Well…I say when we finish this you come with us…I'm sure mom wont mind." Ginny said, and with a grin she looked over at Neville and said. "Oh and I think mom will like you too." Ron coughed and then gave Neville a death glare. Neville looked at Ginny with a pleading look and laughed nervously.

"That would be good but…I don't know." Jenny finished just as a door opened and reviled Ray Ray in a flowing gold robe. He walked over to the group and smiled down at them.

"Is there room for one more?" he asked kindly. Being good mannered, they all scooted over so that he had a spot right between Ron and Neville. Ray looked around at them all and sighed and said. "Couldn't I sit by my fiancé?" he asked. Jenny rolled her eyes and looked at him evilly.

"You are not my fiancé!" she said and started to talk with Ginny and Luna. He then took the seat between Ron and Neville. Ron and Neville looked at each other behind Ray's head and winked at each other. With Rays attention all on Jenny he didn't notice the group planning something.

"So Ray…you don't mind if I call you Ray do you." Neville started. Ray Ray looked at him with disgust, as if he did a foul bodily function if front of everyone. Before Ray Ray could say anything, Neville cut him off and said. "Good, so Ray you don't fight much do you?"

"I have imp…" Ray started but was cut off by Neville again.

"See I had this one little son of a…" Neville stated but was cut of by Ginny.

"Nev…don't curse." Ginny corrected. Neville nodded and kissed Ginny as to apologize and he started up again with his story.

"Right…well this little," glanced a look at Ginny. "this little thing that ran at Ginny…and see it was raining pretty hard andmy sight waspretty bad...was yours?" he asked Ray.

"My.." Ray started but was cut of by Ron who said.

"Yeah…sitting up on that hill must've been quit tough. You know…watching." Ron said that with a hint of disgust.

"Well then you eye sight must've been bad." Neville began. "But that little guy came out of no where and started to go after this red head over here." Neville motioned to Ginny who broke away from her conversation with Jenny and Luna to smile at Neville. "But I saved her, see I saw the little…thing run at full speed right at her back. So I run as fast as I can but something is holding me back…see as I was watching the one thing was going after Ginny another sunk his claws into my leg. I grabbed his head with my right hand and pulled it. The thing didn't let go till it damn well cut off my leg. But I pulled it off and threw it as hard as I could and luckily hitting the very same one that was going after Ginny. They both got up and came back after me. So I grab my broadsword and got back to work." Neville said and looked a Ray. "Look at my leg." Neville said as he stood up and sat on the edge and pulled out his right leg. It wasn't pretty. It wasn't bleeding but it was disgusting. Ray turned his head and looked at Ron. Ron smiled at him and raised his eyebrows twice and said.

"Looks yummy doesn't it." At that Ray Ray had enough and got out of the hot tub. He looked back at the group and shock his head.

"Jenny come." He said rather demanding.

"Hey, she is not you slave." Ginny said standing up. Ray Ray laughed out loud and said.

"Well I hate to say it but I have been named Emperor of this land I can have what ever or who ever I want…In fact I think that all of you girls will be mine." He said with an evil smile. Ginny took a step back.

"Don't you dare touch me." She said. Neville and Ron both stood up and approached Ray.

"Not so fast…" Ray said as about twenty guards came into the room. "I think you should sit back down." very slowly Neville and Ron sat back down. Harry looked down at Luna. She had a tear that rolled down her left eye.

"Don't worry…" Harry said as he hugged her tightly. She let out a small sob as the guards came and dragged her out of the hot tub.

"The first thing I think I will do is execute my dear brother of mine. Guards find him and bring him to me." Ray said as he grabbed Jenny and pulled her out of the hot tub. Hermione was grasping on to Ron but couldn't do much due to the fact that the guards had swords pointed to his throught.

"I'll find you." He said before he let go of her fingers. Hermione screamed trying to get back to him but no use. Ginny was about to be picked up when Neville pulled the guard in to the hot tub and took his sword and stabed him. He then jumped out and started to fight with one of the guards. Harry and Ron both jumped out and tackled the nearest guard and took his sword. Harry grabbed it and he and Ron went over to where Neville was. There was only about seven guards left in the pool room He was fighting four of the guards at once. Neville killed one that fell to the floor right in front of Harry and Ron. Ron picked up the sword and they each took one of the guards. Harry blocked once high and did a down swing threw the stomach of the guard and kicked him to the ground. He picked up his sword and flung it to Ginny.

"Harry we have to get our armor…we will meet you out side of my room." Ron said and ran into one of the doors. Harry looked at the seven dead guards then looked at the door to his room. He ran to it and walked in side. He walked up and quickly pulled out his wand and placed on his armor and grabbed his sword. He ran out side and saw them waiting for him. Each of them only had there armor and there swords. They all left there helmets. Harry looked down and saw three guards on the floor dead.

He stepped over them and they walked down. As they neared the great hall they heard voices.

"You need to take all of my wives and put them in the up in my room…I will be there shortly…leave Ty here I will do the execution." Ray's voice filled the hall.

"We need to hurry." Harry said as he pecked around in the hall. He saw five guards standing around and about ten going up stairs caring the girls. He looked at Ray. He was standing in the middle of the room with to people kneeling in front of him. On was the Prophet the other was a very busted up but still very much alive Ty.

"Now…we all know it is a great disgrace to be killed with you own sword by someone else…" Ray said and raised Ty's sword in the air and was about to kill Ty when the prophet got in the way of the sword. The sword cut there the tiny man but didn't touch Ty. The prophet fell to his knees and spitted blood on the ground.

"Well that stings…" he said clutching his stomach. "Remember the Prophecy Ty…you too are part of it…"and with that the tiny man fell to the floor. Ray looked at Ty and smiled.

"Well I can't miss twice." He said and raised the sword again. Not knowing what to do Harry ran out there as fast as he could and pulled out his sword. He jumped and sliced. Then there was silence followed by a blood curdling scream. Ray's hand was cut clean off and the sword laid before Ty. Ty reached forward and picked up the sword and pushed himself up. Harry noticed a busted lip and a black eye. He was clutching his ribs and looked at his brother how stood before him.

"Kill them all." Ray said as he scampered back away from them. About ten guards came towards them. Ty and Harry raised there swords and just then Ron and the others ran in and suppressed them from behind and Harry and Ty made there way towards them. Ty and Harry cut threw them like as if they were not even there. The looked around for more but they retreated out of the castle where they were chased down by loyal members of Ty's small fleet.

"We have to find the girls." Ron said and ran up the stairs where they saw them being carried off to. Harry and the others climbed two flights of stairs and came to a stop outside a large door. They all kicked the door and ran in. The girls were all bound to different chairs except for Jenny. She was taken hostage by Ray who was holding her with his bloody numb and holding a small sword to her neck. Ty walked in and raised his sword.

"Ray I will let you go…you just have to leave this palace and never return and I will spare you life…I'm only doing this because you are my brother." Ty said and waited.

"Move aside then…I will leave only if I can keep Jenny." Ray said. Ty moved close enough to touch themand lowered his sword.

"Ray I will not let you leave her with her…your only chance to live is to leave now with you own life, and maybe one day you can find yourself again." Ty said and as he reached out and grabbed Jenny's arm and pulled her into him. Ray looked at the two of them and sighed.

"Good bye…for now brother." Ray said and walked back out the door holding his numb.


	5. Ray's last stand

Discamer: Thanks for the reviews and all...I don't own harry potter or any charters

"Thanks…for saving my life an all." Ty said after they untied everyone and started to walk out of the room. Ty was limping badly but was walking under his own will.

"No problem…but what about your brother. Do you think he will go to Deaths Army?" Harry asked as Luna hugged tightly on his neck. Ty sighed and shook his head and said.

"I hope not…but he will sooner or later. They offer him the one thing he likes…power." Ty said as they came into the great hall where bodies of guards were laying everywhere. Ty sighed again and called for some of the servants to clean the area and give each of them a proper burial. They all walked up stairs and into there rooms.

Harry and Luna sat on the bed holding each other. Harry didn't want to let go. They both fell asleep. Harry awoke abruptly after having a bad dream of losing Luna again. He looked down and she was still sleeping peacefully in his arms. Harry just stared at Luna sleeping for about ten minutes. She then awoke and smiled at Harry.

"Hey…" she said and leaned forward and kissed him. They both got dressed and walked out of the room. There was a loud sound and an explosion that filled the room. Harry looked out of the window and saw Deaths Army invading the village. Ty was outside on his horse fighting. Harry knocked on Ron and Hermione's door and then on Neville's door. They all came out with there armor on and ready to go.

"It seems that Ray is trying to get us back for last night…" Ron said as he walked down the steps to the great hall.

"RETREAT TO THE PALACE!" Ty screamed and all of the people started to flood into the palace. Harry and the others stepped out side. The people were being mutilated by the little monsters. He knew they need help then Harry just remembered about the giants.

"Get my horse." He yelled and a servant standing near by nodded and ran off to get his horse.

"What are you doing?" Ron asked as he took out his sword due to the approaching army.

"The giants need to help us so I'm going to get them." Harry said as Ty came up on his horse.

"Ray is coming to kill all of us….he gave me this letter." Ty said as he jumped off of his horse. Harry grabbed the letter and read the one word that was on it…Dead.

"Well that sucks." Harry said and handed the letter back.

"I think this will be the final battle. so guys…I'm not saying this is goodbye but if it is…I would like to say you guys were good friends…for the two or three days we known each other." Ty said and looked at them all.

"Where is Jenny?" Ginny asked looking around. Ty sighed and looked up.

"They taken her…I found the letter on her pillow this morning." Ty said as a small tear fell down his check. Harry put a hand on his shoulder.

"Come on I could use some help getting the giants to help us." Harry said. "And you guys can protect this palace till we get back."

"Not a one shall enter." Neville said and pulled out his broadsword as about twenty monsters came at him. They were about thirty feet away when Neville swung his sword and fire shot from it in blades. The blades of fire hit each of the monsters causing them to catch fire and fall to pieces all at the same time.

"Nice Neville." Harry said as the servant came back with his horse. Ty and Harry mounted there horses and road off to the forest where the giants where. As they approached there was a loud grunt and Swack came out. He and about twenty of his giants smiled down at them.

"YOU NEED SWACK HELP?" Swack said with an evil grin. Ty laughed and nodded, then Swack sent a signal and then all of the giants started to run to the city. Harry and Ty followed on horse back barely keeping up with there huge strides. Once they reached the city they most of Deaths Army was there.

"Harry follow me…we need to get to the castle." Ty said and they took a back road to the palace. It winded threw the village all the way up to the palace. At the palace Harry saw Neville fighting infront of the doors staying true to his word. As Harry and Ty rode to the front gate they dismounted their horse and ran to Neville.

"Well the giants are going to have there fun now…how are you doing Neville?" Harry said as he cut threw a demon. Neville sighed and spat some blood to the ground.

"They had a couple of lucky hits but I'm ok…Ginny and the others are inside looking after the people. Ron got shot by an arrow and they took him inside and are looking after him too." Neville said as he shot more blades of fire out of his sword.

"Neville how did you do that?" Harry asked as he dodged an attack by a demon. He lunged forward with his sword and stabbed the demon in the neck.

"Well Ty said that it was my special power so I just…well I just believed." Neville said and kicked a large demon in the groin and cut its head off.

"Ty what's mine." Harry said as he got scrapped by an arrow.

"You can cast a lighting wave that demolishes everyone opposing you…then you will not be able to use it again till tomorrow. But…if you are with the person you condensed with you will be able to use it more than once per day." Ty said as he took out another sword and started to fight.

"Just believe and it will happen." Neville said as he cut threw three people at once. Harry gripped his sword tighter with his right hand and with the left hand he pointed it forward…

"I BELIEVE!" Harry scramed and then a rushing sound came and there was a flash of lighting and a wave of pure lighting arose and carried itself threw the village. In doing this Ty launched his own sercert attack that was a lot like Harry's but was made of water…the two waves met and created a huge wave of lighting and water that destroyed everything in its path.

"What about the giants?" Neville asked as he looked back at them.

"They don't get affected by lighting and they can swim." Ty said as he looked at the destroyed town. Thousands of dead demon bodies laid scattered across the ground.

"Ray is coming…with about two hundred men." Neville said as he squinted to look at them approaching. "He has a new hand…and Jenny." Neville said as he looked back at Ty.

"We can close the doors and get ready to fight once they brake threw or we can wait here and fight them." Ty said looking at the other two. Neville shrugged and called for a servent.

"Bring us bows and anybody that is willing to fight." Neville said. The servant ran off and came back moments later with three bows and plenty of arrows.

"Well…lets fight well." Harry said as he grabbed a bow and some arrows. Ty and Neville followed and they each pulled back one arrow.

"Fire." Ty whispered and they all let go of there arrows hitting the first three people dropping them to the ground. the rest of the army just kept walking.

"We need more people." Harry said as he launched another arrow hitting another person. Luna, Hermione, and Ginny came out each with bows.

"Hey guys." They said and they each launched an arrow at the approaching fleet.

"There is the leader of Deaths Army riding next to Ray." Ty said as he pointed to a man in all black and grey armor. He had spikes on his shoulders and his knees. His helmet was grey and had a single spike shooting up in the middle front.

"We still need more people." Neville said as he was launching arrows at random. Harry looked up and saw an injured Ron on top of the palace balcony with about sixty archers. He ordered them to fire at will. By the time Ray's army reached the palace there was fewer than twenty people.

"Just give up Ray." Ty said as Ray and the leader of Deaths Army was one of the few that were left. The leader of the Deaths Army jumped off of his horse and pulled his sword.

"You…trick our giants to fight us…then you almost kill my spy into your palace…I have to say that you guys been a pain in the ass. Now I must deal with that pain." The man said with a voice as cold as ice. He raised the sword to the small group in front of the palace. Ty stepped forward.

"Who are you?" Ty asked clearly trying to bind time. The man in the mask chuckled evilly. He took off the helmet to revile a person very familiar to Harry, Lucius Malfoy. Malfoy stepped closer. Harry and the others didn't budge.

"Now that you all know I will dispose of you all." He said with a grin as he pointed his sword at Ty who was standing up front. "Avada…" He started but Ron shot an arrow that struck threw Lucius's hand that was holding the sword. He dropped the sword and pulled his arm close to his body, the arrow still in his hand. That gave Harry and the others time to attack. Harry and Ty went after Lucius as the others just started to attack the remaining demons. Ray jumped down from his horse and ran at Ty. Ty noticed at the last second and blocked the attack. Those two started to fight leaving Harry and Lucius to a duel.

"Very good Harry…I must say you have surprised me." Lucius said as he blocked another one of Harry's strikes. Lucius pushed him back and started to swing really fast. Harry tried to block but Lucius was too fast. Harry's hand was cut across the top and he dropped his sword and stumbled to the ground. Lucius laughed and pointed his sword to Harry's neck.

"Now dear boy…I believe that this was long over do." Lucius said with an evil grin. He pulled back his sword ready to strike. Harry quickly reached out for his sword. He grabbed it with his bleeding hand and stabbed Lucius in the neck. Harry's face was covered in blood as the dead body fell to the side of him. Lucius eyes were still open staring at Harry as his mouth moved up and down slowly. Harry got up and looked around. Ty was still fighting Ray. They were the only people fighting. All of the demons were dead or running but were stopped by the giants that waited for them.

"Ty…give it up." Ray said as he kicked Ty in the side and threw him aside. Ty spat blood and got back up. He raised his swords to his waist.

"I don't want to kill you Ray." Ty said as Ray came in again with his own attacks. Ty blocked them all. Ray took a step back panting as blood trickled from his nose. Jenny was released by Ginny and Neville and ran over to the battle. She watched as Ray tried to kill Ty again but Ty blocked each attack. Harry saw plenty of chances of Ty killing Ray during those attacks but Ty wasn't going to kill his own brother. Ray raised his new hand in the air and pointed at the sky.

"Why wont you die?" Ray said as a blade appeared over his finger and he flung it at Ty who cut threw it with his swords. "No one can block my wind blades." Ray said shocked. Ty smiled.

"It is time for us to go Ray." Ty said taking a step closer.

"I'm not leaving." Ray said as he took a step back. Ty walked closer to Ray.

"Don't want you to get hurt." Ty said as he reached to grab Ray's sword. Ty was about to grab it when Ray looked up with a dark look.

"I'm not leaving…the only way will be in a box." He said and swung at Ty who blocked it. Ty had tears in his eyes as he did his next move. He took his second sword and sliced threw Ray's abdomen. Ray buckled over and looked up at Ty.

"I'm sorry…" Ty started as he knelt down next to Ray. Ray smiled at him and shock his head.

"I made a mistake…don't make the same one I did…and take this…"Ray said with staggered breath. Ray reached in his pocket and pulled out the dagger made of gold.

"I guess it really doesn't work he...goodbye my brother." Ray said and with that he died in Ty's arms. Ty laid his brother down on the ground, tears streaming down his face he looked up at the group. Then there was a loud pop and Tonks, Remus, and Mr. Weasley appered.

"What did we miss?" Tonks said.


	6. The New Mission

Ty looked up at them with tears in his eyes.

"Dumbledore is ready for us to come home I guess." Ty said as he picked up his dead brother in his arms. Tonks, Remus, and Mr. Weasley all watched as he approached them. Mr. Weasley whistled very loud and the Ice Phoenix appeared.

"Harry…you left your bird in your room. When it turned morning your uncle and Aunt had a heart attack when they saw the bird in there kitchen eating out of their fridge. You need to keep Quinn close. He is an ancient bird and very smart. You will have a couple days brake so you can come to the burrow with us." Mr. Weasley said as the bird landed by them. He was about the half the size of a Hippogriff But had a giant wing span. Mr. Weasley touched the birds back and put out his hand. Remus touched in and soon everyone was in a chain of hands and Harry felt the tug behind the navel and he was off.

Harry and the others landed in front of the Burrow. The sun was starting to rise as they walked up to the front of the house. Mrs. Weasley was in the living room staring at the old clock that was slowly moving three of the spoons to where the rest where. Home.

"Molly where back…" Mr. Weasley said as he entered the door. He looked back and saw Ty still holding Ray's dead body. Mr. Weasley sighed and walked over to him. They talked for a while before they both apparated. Harry shrugged and walked in. The whole Weasley family was there. Ron and Ginny were under Mrs. Weasley's arms as she was reaching for the other kids. After they calmed Mrs. Weasley down they had breakfast.

"Now what happened?" Fred asked. He was sitting on Harry's left.

"Yeah, did you kill any body?" George asked sitting on Harry's right. Harry nodded and filled his plate up with some eggs and sausage. George's eyes lit up.

"Well what all happened?" Both twins said at the same time. Harry looked at the others and sighed. He told them the story about Dolohov and the giants. Neville took over for awhile and then Hermione and Ron started in on the final battle. Then Ginny and Jenny finished it up with telling them about Ty fighting his own brother. The whole Weasley family was speechless.

"You know that you were only gone for about three hours." Bill said looking at his watch. At that moment Ty walked in with Mr. Weasley. Harry looked at everyone. They were still in there blood stained armor.

"We should really change." Harry said getting up from the table. Just then Dumbledore walked in. He was caring a small box with him that looked like the same one that Harry used before.

"I hate to be the barrier of bad news, but that is the only news that I have for now. We need you guys to leave as soon as possible." Dumbledore said as he walked next to a sobbing Mrs. Weasley. He placed a hand on her back and looked back up at the group of eight.

"Why…we got the dumb dagger I thought we were done." Ron said. Ron's shoulder was still bleeding but he didn't mind. Dumbledore pointed his wand at Ron's shoulder and muttered a charm and his shoulder was fine.

"We need you to get to Southern China and take this ancient sword from the Dark Army…there using it's power to destroy villages by creating huge waves of fire and incinerating them. Come with me you will need new armor and new weapons." Dumbledore said as he walked out to the living room. The eight followed him each looking a mixture of sad but anxious. Dumbledore stopped in the middle of the room and took out his wand. He started to speak a language that Harry didn't know and was drawing a giant circle in the air. As he did that a circle he was drawing glowed and it turned into a door. He opened it and walked in. Harry walked up to the door and looked in. It was completely different from the living room. The walls were all white with saying in a weird language that Harry didn't know.

"Welcome to my private armory. Take off the armor and place it over there in the corner and come to me once your done." Dumbledore said as he turned and pointed his wand to the wall. The spun from the bottom to the top reveling hundreds of swords, spears, and bows. Harry and the others quickly got undressed and walked over to Dumbledore in there under robes. Dumbledore told them to get in line and come to him one at a time.

"Harry you first." Dumbledore said as Harry approached him. Dumbledore studied him for a minute then reached over to the wall and pulled down a pair of a weird sword.

"This is the Sword of Light…it is very powerful." Dumbledore said as he gave the large Tia Chi sword to Harry. Harry looked at it. It was about forty inches long and had a very wide blade. Where the blade meet the handle was a design that resembled a Phoenix. The blade was looked like solid fire growing out of his handle with the wave going all the way to the tip.

Ron was next as Dumbledore reached up high and grabbed Twin Battle axes. He handed them to Ron who grabbed them eagerly and walked over to Harry. Harry looked at the axes which were both double bladed and had short handles. Harry looked up at Neville who got twin nine ring broad swords. Hermione walked up next and Dumbledore smiled.

"Here you go…this will be just fine for you." He said and gave her Twin Hook swords. They were smaller than a samurai sword but a lot lighter. They were about twenty inches long and curved at the tip back to her. On the hand guards it had spikes that would serve well if she had to punch some one. She smiled and walked over to the group who was all looking at there weapons. Jenny walked up to Dumbledore next.

"Here you go…" he said and gave her a Butterfly Swords. They were really short but looked very sharp. Ginny walked up and Dumbledore smiled at her.

"For you…you will have this weapon." Dumbledore said as he handed her a curvy white staff that had a bright blue ball. The blue ball was wrapped by the staff at the very top. Like an ancient club but a lot nicer.

"Now Luna you should have this." Dumbledore said as he handed her a Lion Headed Sword. She nodded and walked to the group. Ty went up last.

"Harry come here for a second." Dumbledore said. Harry walked over to Ty and Dumbledore.

"Yes." Harry said. Dumbledore pulled down a sword that resembled Harry's exactly but had a different sight. A Tiger instead of a Phoenix.

"You two have the swords of Light…" He pointed to Harry, "and Shadow. Divided they are strong. Together they are invincible. Remember that." Dumbledore said. They both nodded and Dumbledore turned to the group.

"Now if you follow me…I can give you your robes." Dumbledore said and walked over to the wall across the room and muttered something again and the wall flipped over to reveal the eight different silk robes.

"No armor?" Ron asked looking at the red robes in front of him.

"No…In china you will use these robes. They will protect you very well…I assure it." Dumbledore said with a grin.

"So…we get the same colors as our armor right?" Ginny asked as she grabbed the white robes and started to look at them.

"Yes…now once you've changed into your robes meet me by the back wall. I will give you guys your bows and a secondary weapon and some holsters for your main weapon." Dumbledore said and walked to the back of the room. The robes were pure silk. Harry then noticed that he had a leather guards around his body that blended in with the silk outer coating. He started to get dressed and when he had the pants on he noticed that they were loose around the legs but tight around his waist. His upper shirt was also loose but he wasn't baggy or anything just loose. On the back of his upper armor robe was an imprint of a white wolf that was on his black silk. He looked at Ty and the rest of them. They all looked excited to have this armor. They walked over to Dumbledore.

He handed them all a bow that was all white and white arrows. He also gave them there secondary weapons. They all had the same ones. It was a duel weapon that was a short blade with points on both ends with a handle that was weirdly enough on the side. Dumbledore grabbed one of them and showed them how to use it.

"See the handle is back enough that if you wanted to punch some one you would also stab a good three or four inches into him. Then the rest of the blade is for when you spin it…" Dumbledore showed them. "That is when you attack. It is a quick kill and you can keep going."

Harry and the others walked out and holstered there weapons. Harry's and Ty's holster was touching the ground and Neville had his swords secured to his back in an x pattern. Mrs. Weasley was standing there still sobbing but hugged them all.

"Now be careful…I can't lose you guys." She said and hugged the whole group including Jenny and Ty who both looked shocked. The twins looked on enviously and nodded to the group. Dumbledore took the book off the table and looked at the group.

"You will need Quinn, and remember you why you are going there. Don't get caught up in the moment." Dumbledore said as he walked out of the living room and went outside. The whole group followed including the Weasley family. Quinn flew down and landed next to Harry. Harry patted it on the head and looked back at Dumbledore.

"Ready?" Dumbledore asked as he handed Harry the package. Dumbledore then reached in his back pocket and pulled out eight with bands. Each with and animal or sing on it. He gave the head bands to Harry and then he left them as Harry reached down to open the package.


	7. A New Place

As Harry opened the box the blinding white light filled the area. Harry opened his eyes and looked around at his new surroundings. It was a giant village that was filled with thousands of people. Quinn looked at Harry and Harry smiled at it.

"If I need you I'll whistle." Harry said and patted the bird before it took off.

"Well…what now?" Ron asked looking around all of the old buildings and shops. Harry shrugged.

"I think we should go to the head of this town and see what we need to do." Harry said. The others nodded in agreement so he and the others walked up the village roads to the palace that was in the middle of the village. As they approached the palace they were met by palace guards.

"We need to see the emperor." Harry said. The guards just stood there looking at him oddly. Then behind the guards a short person stepped out. He was chubby and had balding red hair. He eyes lit up when he saw the group in front of them.

"Finally…come with me we must prepare." The man said in high squeaky voice. He turned and started to walk up the steps.

"Who are you?" Ty asked.

"I'm Frankie the Fair and you guys are what the prophet said would be coming for a while now…and Dumbledore." Frankie said as he turned to keep walking up the long stair case.

"You know Dumbledore?" Harry asked starting to walk up the steps.

"Yes, yes I'm in the Order. Now we must hurry if we want to met the prophet. He said that if you didn't come that Deaths Army would soon have our Kingdom too." Frankie said as he kept walking up the stairs. Harry looked back at the others they all were looking at the surroundings. He felt a tug in his hand and saw Luna there. He smiled and continued to walk up the stairs.

"Here we are…" Frankie said as they reached the top. They could see the entire village from there. There was a wall on the outside of the village with plenty of weapons. Harry looked east and saw smoke rising.

"That is Deaths Army…they'll be here soon." Frankie said looking at Harry's gaze.

"How many villages are between here and there?" Harry asked. Frankie squinted as if thinking then looked at Harry.

"Well there are two…why?" Frankie asked.

"We will need to help them." Harry said. Frankie chuckled and looked at Harry again. Harry looked at him with a serious look.

"You're serious…well as soon as we talk to the prophet I'll let you take some horses and you can help them I guess. But we can't send any men…we need all of our army here so your on your own." Frankie said as he opened the palace's doors. Harry looked at the others.

"You guys can stay here." Harry said. They all crossed their arms and looked at him funny.

"Yeah right…we're going to wait here and let you have all the fun." Ron said with a grin.

"Yeah we're coming just get over it." Hermione said as her and Ron walked into the castle. Neville and Ginny followed and so did Jenny and Luna.

"We'll need help you know that." Ty said as he looked at the smoke getting worse. Harry sighed deeply and nodded.

"Yeah…but you know we can't just turn our backs on those villages." Harry said. Ty nodded.

"We will have to leave very soon if we want to get there before Deaths Army gets there." Ty said as he indicated to going into the palace. Harry nodded and they walked in.

The palace was vast and the only light was from the sun that leaked threw the cracks in the roof. Harry saw the others in front of a man in a large flowing white robe.

"Well now that you all are here I can start. You will have to get that sword back and the sooner the better…I hope you guys found your special powers." The girls and Ron looked at one another.

"Ok…the Fire Dragon is said to be able have the power to make giant balls of molten rock fall from the sky. The Crescent Moon has the power to put up a barrier that can not be penetrated but the ones inside the barrier can shoot out of it. Then the Snowy Lynx…which is quite well equipped for this attack has the ice staff that launches a beam of ice that freezes anything it touches. The Forest Fox can cast a demon that comes from the ground and attacks anything she commands. Then there is The Sound of Wind. She can launch a supersonic attack that causes her opponents to cower in fear. So now you know your moves you can use them."

"Ok…we're going east. To the other Kingdoms." Harry said. The prophet smiled and nodded.

"I will give you horses…good luck." The prophet said as he turned and left. Frankie turned to the group and nodded.

"Come with me and I'll get you horses." He said and led the way outside. Harry followed him down the steps to the stables.

"We have plenty of horses just take your pick." Frankie said they entered the stables. Harry looked at the rows of horses each unique. Ty already found a huge paint horse and pulled his reigns. The horse followed obediently. For some reason everyone grabbed the same color horses that they used in their first battle. Ron even found a tall red horse. They all mounted their horses and started to ride towards the city's gate. The gate opened and as they approached and they rode threw. Harry turned his horse towards the east and rode as fast as it would go.

"It's been about two hours we need to rest and water our horses." Ty said as they approached a stream. He stopped and got off his horse. Harry and the others got off and they walked to the stream and let the horses drink. Harry put his hand in the cold water and splashed his face. Harry looked west and saw the sun setting threw the trees.

"We should make camp here." Harry said. The others nodded and started to take the settles off the horses.

"We need a fire and we need a night watch." Ty said as he started to pick up some wood and putting it in a pile. The others started to settle in as night fell.

"So how many armies are there?" Ginny asked. They had a steady fire going and their horses were tied up to a near by tree. Harry and the others were all laying by the fire talking.

"I don't care I'm just hungry." Ron said as he poked the fire with a stick sending ashes into the air. Hermione, who was sitting next to him, slapped his arm.

"We're all hungry quit winning." Hermione said. Ron rolled his eyes and continued to poke the fire with the stick.

"Well we need to get some rest. I'll stay up for the first shift." Ty said. The others nodded and went to their makeshift beds made of their saddles and other materials. Harry and Luna crawled back to their bed. Harry laid on his back and stared at the stars. Luna curled up besides him and laid her head on his chest. Harry closed his eyes.

"Harry wake up." Ty said as he shock Harry's shoulders. Harry awoke abruptly and looked around. It was morning and everyone was quite. Harry looked at them all.

"What's wrong?" Harry asked the group. Ty pointed over Harry's shoulder. Harry turned slowly. Behind him was a man that looked like a bum and smelled really bad. He smiled at them all showing both of his teeth.

"Who are you?" Harry asked. The man chuckled and then coughed. He spit on the ground by Harry's feet and looked at Harry. Harry noticed a red glass eye in his left eye socket.

"Well I have to say that when Deaths Army hired me I was a little reluctant. See there is no challenge in assassinating people in their sleep." The bum man said with a grin. Harry and the others took a step back.

"Well now that you are all awake I can get this over with…there is quite a bounty on your heads. Just your heads." The man said with an evil laugh as he spat on the ground next to Harry's feet. Harry took a step back and looked at the man. The man then reached into his torn robes and pulled out a short poll that looked like a long cane. He then took off a piece of the pull to reveal a long pointed spike. The man looked up at the group and smiled.

"Now, am I going to take you all on or do you wish for duels…it really doesn't matter to me but I do prefer a challenge." The man said with a crooked smile. Harry looked at the others. They all pulled out their swords and walked up next to Harry.

"Well I guess this is going to be a challenge." The man said with a smile. At that moment he charged at them. Harry drew his sword and blocked his attack as the others started to attack. Harry swung his sword at the mans head but missed as the man ducked and stabbed Harry in the leg. Harry fell to the ground and grabbed his leg. Luna lunged at him but missed and was stabbed in the shoulder and she too fell. Ron got cut across the chest and fell back next to Harry.

"You ok?" Harry asked as he tired to stand but fell do to the pain. Ron grabbed his chest and winced.

"Yeah…this guys good." Ron said as he helped Harry get up and walked him to Luna. She was being helped by Ginny who got injured too.

"He is hitting us in spots that will render us useless. You and Ginny can't stand, Ron can't move very well, and I can't lift my arm." Luna said as Harry came up to her. Harry looked back as the man stab Jenny in the shoulder and cut Hermione's left leg open. It was just Neville and Ty. Neville had a huge gash on his left arm and looked like he had a stabbed leg but was still fighting. Ron grabbed Hermione and Jenny and brought them over to them. Hermione was holding tears back as Ron wrapped some cloth around her leg.

"Neville has been stabbed like ten times but he wont go down…it's sad." Hermione said as she looked at the group. Ty blocked another shot and Neville swung one of his swords and connected with the back of the man's knee. The man stumbled forward and turned to stab Neville but Neville was ready and blocked and stabbed the man in the chest. The man fell to his knees and looked at Neville.

"Very well." the man said and fell back wards. Neville turned to Ty, who was gripping his chest that was gashed opened, and fainted. Harry looked up at Ty as he checked Neville. Ty smiled back to the group.

"He's just passed out…we need to get him some blood replenishing spells on him." Ty said as he picked up Neville and carried him over to the group. Harry looked up at the sky and saw Quinn circling above them.

"Quinn we need some help…now." Harry said as the bird landed next to him. The phoenix walked up to Neville and dropped some tears on his leg and shoulders. Hermione and Jenny where working on the Replenishing spells on Neville as the phoenix walked around to everyone and healed their wounds. Harry walked over to Luna who was getting healed by the phoenix. Harry smiled at her as she looked at him.

"You ok?" Harry asked as the phoenix finished. She nodded and stood up. Harry wrapped her in his arms.

"Harry, I think we need to get Neville to the next town. If we don't it might be very bad." Hermione said as she approached Harry and Luna. Harry looked at Neville on the ground surrounded by everyone in the group. He was very yellow and sickly. Harry nodded and let go of Luna.

"Ty…I need you to do something for me." Harry said. Ty walked over to Harry.

"Yeah what is it." Ty said. Harry looked back at Neville and sighed.

"I need you to leave right now with Neville and get him to the nearest town…we will meet you at the kingdom in the first kingdom once you get Neville healed and everything." Harry said. Ty nodded and went to get the horses. Luna looked at Harry.

"You do know that you're losing two of your best fighters right." Luna said. Harry nodded and looked at Luna.

"I…I, know. But we need to get to the town as soon as we can. Don't worry they'll be there." Harry said as he looked at Luna. Luna smiled and kissed him lightly.

"Care with him Ty." Harry said as Ty walked his horse up to the group with Neville placed on the back. Ty tied Neville's horse securely to his saddle and took off. Harry watched them till they where a spec on the horizon before he turned back to the group.

"Lets go, we have to make it to the kingdom before sunset." Harry said as he climbed on to his horse. The others all got onto their horses and followed Harry as he raced across the valley to towards the kingdom.

"Harry look." Luna said as they where approaching night fall. Harry looked up and saw the giant kingdom. They approached the front gates of the kingdom. There was a man at the top of the wall looking down at them.

"Are you the eight from the kingdom of Chin?" The man asked. Harry nodded and the man smiled.

"Why is there only six?" The man questioned. Harry sighed.

"Two of us are in another town getting something." Harry said. The man nodded and motioned to the guards to open the gates. Harry and the other rode their horses in and came to a stop when they saw Dumbledore standing in the middle of the courtyard.

"Dumbledore, what are you doing here?" Harry asked. Dumbledore smiled.

"Well I thought that you could use some help…where is Ty and Neville?" Dumbledore said looking at the group.

"Neville got injured pretty bad so I told Ty to go to a town and get him healed. I thought that a town would be closer than this kingdom." Harry said getting off the horse. Dumbledore smiled again.

"Very good…so I'm here to give you guys some things that I thought that could be of some use." Dumbledore said as he brought out eight blue robes each with a crest on the front of them.

"This are your new robes...they have a very special property that will come in handy later." Dumbledore said as he handed them to Harry. Harry passed them out and looked at the one he got. The robes where blue long sleeve with a black leather strap that wrapped around the waist. The strap had three holes on the side. Harry studied the crest on the front. It was a phoenix that looked a lot like Quinn.

"You might have noticed the three holes on the side of the belt. Once you put it on I want you guys to chose between these five stones. The red will give you extra strength, the blue is for your secret power to get stronger, yellow will give you stamina, white will give you more magic power, and black is for healing. You can only have three so each of you must pick carefully." Dumbledore said as he showed them a chest full of stones of the five powers. Harry went up first and grabbed red, yellow, and blue. Ron went up and grabbed red, white, and yellow. Hermione and Ginny went up next and Hermione grabbed Blue, Black, and white while Ginny got Red, White, and Blue. Jenny and Luna got the same thing with black, white, and red. Dumbledore smiled and gave Harry a small wink.

"What about Neville and Ty?" Ginny asked as she put the stones on her belt.

"I'll go to the village that they are at and give them everything. Now here are your boots and gloves." Dumbledore said as he handed theme all brown boots and brown gloves. They all looked like early English knights without the Chain armor.

"Where can we change?" Hermione asked. Dumbledore pointed to an open room in the courtyard.

"Better hurry I think that deaths army…" Dumbledore started but was cut off by an arrow that struck right in front of him. Dumbledore nodded and pushed up his glasses.

"I have to go and give this to Ty and Neville." Dumbledore said as he apperated. Harry looked around at the Kingdom. It was crazy, the people where running out of the castle as the arrows started to rain on the small Kingdom. Harry motioned his group to follow him into the room. it was small and had a small bath room.

"Ok lets change." Harry said as he started to change. After about ten minutes they where all changed. Harry was adjusting his gloves and looked at the group.

"Ok let's go." Harry said and he opened the door. The main gate was knocked down and the small creatures where flooding into the kingdom. Harry pulled out his sword and walked out into a sea of creatures.


	8. Going homefor a while

As Harry walked out of the room with his sword raised. Harry pointed it at a group of people and shot a stunner spell at them, the spell hit one of the creatures blowing him back into the group behind it. Harry smirked, and then he charged into battle with the others behind him. Harry and the others where pushing the creatures back out of the kingdom with the help from the army inside.

"Harry what is that?" Hermione said as she saw a giant troll like creature crash threw the stone wall. Harry gawked at it for a moment. The creature had a huge helmet on his head with a giant sword in the other hand. The creature took one big swing and cut threw most of the kingdoms small army. Harry looked at the others.

"We need to take him out," Harry said as he pointed his sword at it. He fired a spell that looked like it was reflected.

"We can't use spells," Luna said as she ran to Harry's side. "That's a Mountain Golem. There only weakness is another one or we can cut vital tendons to bring it down.."

"I got this…" Hermione said as she stabbed her blades into the ground. Everything went quiet and Hermione mumbled something under her breath and the ground started to shake. Harry gasped as a giant hand reached out from the ground pulling itself out. Hermione's creature was as big as the other one but made of rock and dirt. The creature looked at Hermione and she pointed at the Mountain Golem. The creature nodded and ran after it with its rock sword.

"That's awesome…" Ginny said as she shot another spell out of her staff.

"Hermione I think we need some more." Harry said as another Mountain Golem came crashing threw a building. Harry looked around at all of the mountain Golems…there was five of them now each attacking Hermione's one. After about a minute the mountain golems cut the head form Hermione's Rock Golem. As the head fell it turned to dirt along with the body.

"This isn't good," Ron said as he shot a creature and cut another one at the same time. The Mountain Golems all raised their swords and yelled loudly. Then they walked over to the six of them.

"Harry…you got any plans?" Ron asked as he came up besides him. Harry's mind was blank. One of the golems went to swing at them but his sword hit a bright blue barrier and shattered. Luna had her hands up and was blocking the attack.

"Luna…you ok?" Hermione asked as Luna struggled against the beating come from the golems.

"I don't know how long I can keep this up," She said looking back at the group. Harry walked up to her and put his hands on her shoulders.

"Just…just keep it up as long as you can," Harry said. Luna looked back at him.

"Really, oh I was thinking of letting it go right now." She said with a smile. Ginny stepped towards the barrier. She pointed her staff at it and she too mumbled something. Her staff started to vibrate and the blue ball started to glow. She shot a white beam at one of the golems that where there and he turned to ice and stood there. Ginny fell to her knees panting. Ron rushed to her and pulled her back from the barrier.

"Ron…try your attack." Harry yelled over there. Ron looked up at Harry.

"I don't know what to do or say." Ron said as he looked at Harry. Hermione stood up.

"Just say you believe. That's all…you have to mean it though." Hermione said as she went to support Luna. Ron stood up and placed his axes on his side. He put up his right hand and pointed it at one of the golems.

"I…I BELIVE!" Ron said as a small ball formed in front of Ron's hand. It quickly grew as Ron pulled it back then he shot it forward. It was about the size of a small car when it hit the golem. Harry watched as the ball went threw the golem and hit the one behind it and killed both of them.

"Nice Ron…Ron." Harry said as he looked at Ron who was passed out. Harry ran over to him and dragged him to Ginny and Jenny. Jenny was slowly healing them with her wand.

"Well thats three down…but there is still…" Luna started as a golem crashed threw the barrier. Harry wheeled around to face it. The golem raised his sword up and was about to strike Harry when a blade of fire shot threw the air and connected with the Golems wrist. The hand, with the sword still in its grasp, fell to the floor in front of Harry. The golem grabbed his nub as the other one looked around. There was a fire arrow that flew threw the air and connected with the second golems eye. Then Harry saw two people on horseback running with their swords raised. They each ran between the legs of the golems and cut the tended on the back of the ankle. The golems dropped to their knees. The two riders disappeared into the darkness.

Harry started to drag Luna to the shelter that Ginny, Jenny, Ron, and Hermione where. Harry finally got there and turned to see the golems trying to get up but they couldn't. Harry looked left and saw the two riders again as they raced to the two golems. The riders rode by the heads of the golems and cut threw the neck. The golems fell to the floor with a sickening thud. The riders then turned and walked their horses back to the group.

"Well, Dumbledore said you guys would need some help." A voice came from the darkness. Harry squinted as the riders came into the light.

"Well I see that you guys did ok for a while." Neville said as he jumped down from his horse and walked to the group. Ty followed him as the group greeted them.

"Neville…" Ginny said as Neville ran to her and wrapped his arms around her and pulled her into a deep kiss. Harry looked at Ty.

"So Dumbledore meet up with you guys huh?" Harry said. Ty nodded and as he pointed to his robes. He had everything including the stones. He had red, blue, and black.

"Yeah…back in the first village and he said to take a porkety on horses...it worked." Ty said as Jenny ran into Ty's arms knocking him over. Harry walked over to Luna who was resting next to a wall. Harry was about to talk when there was a loud crashing noise and the small creatures started to flood into the kingdom again. Harry pulled out his sword.

"We got to find some cover now," Harry said as he looked around. There was a large building across the courtyard.

"Over there." Harry shouted as he grabbed Luna's hand and ran over there as Neville and Ginny where providing cover fire while following Harry and Luna. Hermione and Ron ran to them as Jenny and Ty provided cover fire. They all made it to the building. Harry looked around as he closed the door and sealed it. It was empty except the chairs and desk that filled it. There where no other exits so they had to wait. After about an hour Ty spoke up.

"Well I don't know about you guys but I don't want to stay in this building and wait for them to try and kill us." Ty said looking at them all. Neville nodded in agreement.

"What exactly do you suggest?" Hermione asked looking flustered. Ty pointed up at the ceiling.

"You want to go on the roof and then what?" Hermione said. Harry looked from Hermione to Ty.

"I think we can get all of these guys out of here…Harry I'll need your help, Neville you too." Ty said as pointed his sword at the ceiling and shot a Reducto curse and busted a good size hole. Ty then moved some chairs and desk to make a large step ladder. Ty made it to the roof and signaled for the rest of them to come. Harry made his way up next followed by Neville then Ron. The girls came up last and watched Ty and Harry.

The courtyard was filled with about five hundred creatures all combing the area for survivors. They couldn't break into the main palace so they where busy raiding the peasant committee. Harry watched as the last remaining people there get torn to bits by the creatures. One of the creatures spotted them on top of the building and signaled to the others with a loud screech. Harry watched as the creatures started to run towards them and tried to get up the building.

"Ok, Neville you just keep them off us for a while. Harry we have to do the wave attack again." Ty said. Neville nodded and started to fight off the creatures that made there way on to the building. Harry and Ty walked up and together they raised there hands.

"I BELIEVE!" Harry shouted as they heard the rushing winds and soon there was a wall of water filling the city. Ty then did his power and the wave of Lighting connected with the water and turned all of the creatures to dust. Harry then turned to face the others.

"We should have done that sooner." Ron said as he looked around at the palace. Most of the buildings were still standing and but the smaller ones where demolished. Harry heard a sharp pop and he turned around to see Dumbledore.

"Very good," Dumbledore said as he walked towards the group. "You guys are doing great but there is some bad news. I have to say that the sword that you guys where trying to get was taken somewhere else in time…you will need to come back to the burrow now…there is nothing you guys can do here. Deaths Army has already left under the control of the Lestrange's. We have tracked them to being in a new land far away from here." Dumbledore said as he whistled and Quinn came down from the sky.

"Professor where are they now." Harry asked. Dumbledore pulled out a small box and ushered them to surround it.

"When we get back to burrow I'll fill you in on everything." Dumbledore said as he opened the box and the same white light filled the area. Harry closed his eyes and then opened them again to see Mr. Weasley sitting on the couch sipping tea at his home. He nearly spit out when he saw the group appear in the living room.

"Molly they're here." Mr. Weasley yelled and soon every Weasley in the family was there.

"Molly I need to take them to my armory for a quick second." Dumbledore said as he did the same circle with his wand and the armory appeared in front of them. Harry followed Dumbledore inside.

"Keep the robes just place the swords in the corner." Dumbledore said as Hermione walked up next to him and got a Pendragon Sword, an antique silver pendant patterned after the design in the sword's guard. This classic ring hilt sword features a ring guard to protect the hand, twisted wire-wrap grip and cross pommel. Neville walked up and he got a Barbary Pirate Cutlass with curved metal blade engraved and handsomely accented by detailed sea serpent, with a brass finish hand guard. Neville nodded and walked back to the group. Ginny went next and got a Black Demon Sword with Black Jewels. Imitation leather wrapped handle. Solid cast metal claw guard and demon head pommel. She nodded and walked over to the group. Luna went next and got a Silver Griffin Sword that was solid metal hilt with red jewel eyes.

"May all of the boys come here please?" Dumbledore asked as all the boys walked up to him.

"Well, for you guys I thought you would like theses." Dumbledore said as he handed them all the same sword.

"Buy I already have one." Neville said. Dumbledore nodded.

"Well then everyone gets two." Dumbledore said as he handed the other guys another one.

"Theses are musketeer swords…where staying in England and France." Harry said as he put the two swords on either side of him.

"Well not exactly…Ireland. That is where they plan to take the Sword of Barbosa…he was a great pirate and his sword was said to control the seas so he never lost a sea battle. You will be leaving in two days so enjoy theses days off." Dumbledore said as he patted them on the back and walked them out of the armory.

"Well this will be interesting." Harry said as the others followed Dumbledore out. Harry watched Luna turn and motion for him to follow. Harry walked out of the room and closed the door behind him.

Disclaimer…I wont be able to update for a while but when I can I will…I had over 200 hits and I still have only 4 or 5 reviews…common and give me some feed back I don't care what kind. Thanks

Taken-It-Easy


	9. Changing history, very bad

Guys I need feed back…so I can only give you guys a short chap since I'm at a different computer…in a different country so if there are any errors blame it on the computer. Please review. I want more reviews than I do chapters so this will be I think nine…I want at least eleven reviews when I check my compter next time I can…it shouldn't be hard if I got 342 hits on this story.

Harry walked over to the others as they rested outside under a giant oak tree. Ty was asleep and had Jenny leaning on him as she talked with Ginny who was laying on a sleeping Neville. Luna was talking to Hermione and Ron.

"So what to do now?" Harry said as he sat down next to Luna.

"You know I've been thinking," Ron started.

"That's a first." Hermione butted in as Ron rolled his eyes.

"I've been thinking that for young wizards we've been threw more than most adults wizards have. In just the past two days." Ron said as he looked at the others.

"Yeah, but we need to do what we need to do." Luna said as she leaned back on harry.

"Well, I just wonder if we affected time in anyway…we need to go to diagon alley." Hermione said as she stood up. Harry and the others rolled there eyes and got up to follow her.

"Why…Why do you want to go there." Ron said as he followed her into the house. Hermione rolled her eyes and walked to the fire place.

"Folrish and Bolts." She said then she then flooed to the book store and Ron followed.Ginny and Neville went into the fire place followed by Ty and Jenny then Harry and Luna. Harry looked around and wipped suit from his robes and looked around. Hermione was allready at the counter.

"Well the history books are right here miss." The keeper said as hermione pulled down a thick brown book.

"What are you looking for." Ron asked as hermione looked up.

"Not looking for…found." She said as she laid to book on the table in front of them. It showed a big ancient picture of eight warriors riding horses into a sea of black creatures. The warriors each had the colors of their old armor and they each had the same horses.

"Is that…" Ron started but was intrupted by Neville.

"No way is that us." Neville said as he looked at Hermione.

"It is and where in this one too…and here is something special about us in china…we changed history by protecting it…" Hermione finished as she looked at the others.

"This can get bad." Luna said as she showed them a modern book of japan. It had a huge statue of the eight of them.

"Are we…" Ginny started as she read the small print under the picture.

"Yes…where now gods in japan." Luna said as she looked at the others.

Disclamer…sorry for so short but this I think can make things intrestring. So pleas I need at least eleven reviews when I check this story again.

Taken-It-Easy


	10. Too close to call

**Disclamer:** Ok i'm back...finally. I don't own harry potter. I Really Really Want you guys to review. Twice if you really want to. Thanks.

Taken-IT-Easy

**

* * *

**

Harry looked up from the book.

"We need to show this to Dumbledore." Harry said as he grabbed all three of the books and went to the owner of the store. He paid and started for the fire place when Mr. Weasley, Lupin, Tonks, and Mrs. Weasley popped in behind them.

"We need to hide now…" Mrs. Weasley said. Out of the confusion, Harry managed to see a small bit of blood stream down Lupin's face.

"What happened?" Harry asked as he took a step closer. Tonks was about to talk when Dumbledore popped in. He had no smile on his face and he too was bleeding.

"We are all leaving now." He said with a stern voice and he walked out side the store. Harry and the others followed as Dumbledore turned to them with the same small box.

"But we don't have any supplies or our robes." Ginny said as she pointed to her muggle clothes she had on. Dumbledore pointed his wand at them and in a flash of light all of them had there blue robes and swords.

"One more thing…" Dumbledore said as he looked at the sky. "Quinn…come here." Dumbledore said as Quinn, the giant bird landed next to them.

"Now that where ready lets go," Dumbledore said as he opened the box and all of them where sucked in.

Harry cleared his vision of the white light to find that he was no where near Diagon alley anymore.

"Where are we?" Neville asked as he looked around. Lupin looked at the group.

"Well going to Ireland was no good since Voldemort has the Sword of Barbosa, so we are at the next place which happens to be in England. During the Medieval Ages." Lupin said. He pointed to a small village that was filled with peasant people.

"And what are we getting this time?" Harry asked as he looked down on the mange village. Dumbledore coughed into his hand twice.

"Well, Dumbledore and us adults will go to the next town for something and we want you guys to stay here and keep watch." Mrs. Weasley said. Ron rolled his eyes and looked at his mother.

"WE, have done more than anything you guys are about to do...," He started, "We went threw an entire army of those weird things, twice, and we can't even go with you guys?"

"NOW RON YOU LISTEN TO ME, YOU WILL STAY HERE AND YOU WILL LIKE IT!" Mrs. Weasley screamed, even Harry was taken aback at her shocking outburst.

"Ok, I guess where staying here." Ginny said to the white faced Ron.

"Good now we must go." Dumbledore said.

"But what happened at the burrow." Harry asked looking at the adults. They all exchanged glances at one another before Tonks broke the silence.

"An attack, we will explain everything once we get back," Tonks said as disappeared with a pop. The others followed her lead.

"Well I guess where stuck here now," Ty said as he looked at the village.

"I don't know about that village guys," Hermione said as she looked at the village.

"What would be so bad about the village?" Harry asked as he started to make his way down to the village. Once they finally made it to the small village they were greeted with odd looks and different jesters.

"Harry, I'm with Hermione…," Ginny said as they past by a bunch of toothless men looking at the girls.

"Yeah, me too," Jenny and Luna said at the same time. Harry looked up the street, about twenty men blocked the end of that street. Harry turned around too look behind them. The same amount was there and they were walking towards them.

"Harry, any ideas?" Neville asked as he pulled out his sword. Harry and the others did the same. By this time, the men surrounded them. A very tall man with greasy hair stepped forward. He was very dirty and had only two yellow teeth when he smiled.

"It would be a lot easier if you just give up now," The man said as he pulled out a long iron rod.

"What do you want?" Harry said as he raised his sword and took out his wand.

"Well I would think it obvious...," the man said. "You see we don't have a lot of pretty women, and in come four pretty girls. Now, let's get on with it. I don't plan on being lonely tonight." The man finished with an evil grin.

"You will not even move one foot," Harry said as he raised his wand. All of the towns people laughed out loud. The man raised his right foot slowly and brought it forward. Harry launched three spells and shot the man threw the crowd behind him and into an old shack. Once that happened spells flew from every direction but it still was not enough. The peasants pushed threw their spells. Harry heard a scream behind him and turned. An iron rod hit his face and Harry fell to the ground.

"Harry wake up…"Harry heard a voice. Harry slowly opened his eyes. The light hurt Harry's eyes as he opened them. Once they where in focus Harry noticed that he was chained up on a wall along with Neville and Ty.

"Where's Ron?" Harry asked. "And the girls?"

"They took Ron to torture, and the girls where just taken," Neville said as he started to pull against the chains. There was a howl of pain and everyone looked up to the door.

"They must be starting on Ron now," Ty said as he too started to pull against the chain. Harry looked at the chains.

"Did they take are wands?" Harry asked. Neville nodded.

"They took both of ours check if you can," Ty said. Harry reached down as far as he could. He could barely reach his front pocket. Harry used the tips of his fingers to search. He felt it with the very tip of his finger. He reached down farther as there was another roar of pain. Harry could feel the chain cut into his wrist as he reached down even more. Harry reached down with one last attempt to grab with his two forefingers.

"Got it!" Harry screamed as he unlocked the chains and fell off the wall. Harry turned to Ty and Neville and unlocked them too.

"They still have ours we'll just have to fight with our swords," Neville said as he ran to the corner and grabbed their swords. He threw Ty and Harry's swords to them.

"Neville you get Ron," Harry said, "Ty and I will get the girls."

Neville nodded and took off down the hallway.

"Which way did they take to girls?" Harry asked as Ty and Harry ran out the door.

"They took them to the tower," Ty said as he pointed outside. Harry saw the tower with a staircase that wrapped on the outside of it. Harry could see people carrying fire up the stairs with a small group behind them.

"We have to hurry," Harry said as they took off towards the tower. Harry and Ty ran threw the city with no trouble. They finally made it to the courtyard. Harry and Ty stopped abruptly in front of twenty men. Ty pulled out his sword.

"You can't go up there yet. There's a line," Said one of the men. Harry did not even hesitate and blasted him into a wall. The other men looked at the stunned man and turned to Harry and Ty. The small mob ran towards them. Harry started to blast spells as Ty fought off the ones that got too close. Harry stopped firing spells and looked around. Ty wiped his bloody sword and put back in his holster.

"Come on we can't fall behind," Harry said as they started to up the tower. Harry and Ty where half way up when they meet guards that protected the tower.

"You can not pass," Said one of them. Harry just pulled out his wand and stunned both of them. They finally made it to the top and busted the doors apart. The girls where in chains in one corner and about five men where in the other corner, they where bidding for each girl.

"What," Said the man with only two yellow teeth. "How did you get out, Kill them." Ty ran for the four other men leaving Harry with the one person. The man with yellow teeth reached his hand in his pocket. He took out everyone's wands. He started to point them at Harry.

"Why wont it work," He said and threw Hermione's wand on the ground. Harry summoned it and put it in his pocket. The man tried Ron's wand. It didn't work so he threw it too. He did it for every wand. Finally he just pulled out his iron rod. Harry put all of the wands in his pocket. Harry then looked at the man as he charged at him. Harry pointed his wand as shot him back into a wall. The man fell with a sick thud. Harry looked at the floor in front of the man. His two teeth where laying there.

Harry turned to look at Ty. He still had two left and was handling himself very well. Ty cut threw the stomach of one guy and stabbed the other one in one movement. He wiped his blade and walked over to Harry. Harry handed him his wand and walked over to the girls.

"Did they…" Harry asked as he pulled Luna into his arms.

"No, they where going to make money off of us and you got here quick enough," Luna said with a sniff. Harry held her close and let a small tear go down his face.

"Hey guys," A voice came from behind them. Harry turned to see Neville supporting Ron on his shoulders.

"Ron what happened?" Hermione asked as she ran over to Ron.

"Well he was on the rack. I had to pop his arms back in place," Neville said as he set Ron down by Hermione and walked over to Ginny.

"Lets get out of here," Harry said as he looked at the others. They all nodded and Harry and the others made there way out of the city. Harry stopped at a small stream in the woods.

"We will need a fire," Harry said as he turned to the others.


	11. Splitters

Hey, i reall love the reviews...they have been quite helpfull in my wrighting but i would like a lot more feed back. i got over 2000 hits and only 16 reviews. lets see 2000 - 16 not enough of you guys reviewing. common i like the reviews.

Taken-IT-Easy

"Here," Hermione said as she pointed her wand at a pile of rocks and leaves. The pile erupted into a giant blue flame then died down to a small fire.

"Quinn," Harry yelled so that the bird would come. "Hermione do you have any paper or something to write on?" Harry asked. Hermione nodded and pulled out a small book. It was small enough that it could fit in the palm of her hand.

"Here," Hermione said. "But why do you need it."

"To send a message to Dumbledore," Harry said as he took the small book. "You have a quill?" He asked. She shook her head.

"Here Harry," Luna said as she handed him a small pen with pink fuzzes on it. "A reporter is always prepared." She said with a small smile. Harry took it and wrote a small letter telling of what just happened. When he finished Quinn landed next to him.

"Take this to Dumbledore," Harry said to the massive bird. The bird butted its head on Harry's chest and took off.

"Now we wait it out I guess," Ron said as he started to move his arms. Hermione was healing him with minor healing spells.

"Well you shouldn't be too board," Came a low voice from the woods. Harry and the others jumped back and pulled out their swords and wands facing the shadows.

"Who's there?" Neville asked. Slowly a man walked towards the group. He had long black hair and emerald eyes. The man smiled down at Harry. Behind him was seven different people. One on the mans right was tall and had long red hair pulled back into a pony tail. He had cobalt eyes that landed on Ron and Hermione. Next to him was a young woman with long brown hair that seemed to be in a mess of curls. She held tightly onto the red haired man.

On the other side of the black haired man was a young woman with long blonde hair that was braided back into a ponytail. Here light blue eyes moved over the group carefully.

Next to her was a man with blonde hair held down to his eyes and retreated to almost touching his shoulders.Clinging to him was a woman with brown hair that was too long but pulled tightly into a ponytail.There was another black haired man standing on the other side of the red haired man. He was muscular and had broad shoulders. Next to him was a woman with medium length red hair. Each of themen where toned up and where all muscle. The girls where quite toned up and had smiles on their faces.

"Harry," Luna said as she grabbed his hand. "This is what we get for messing with time."

"Hello Harry," The blonde woman said with a wink.

"Your," Harry said as he looked at the older woman. "Your Luna?"

"Yes she is," The man said next to her. "And I'm you." Harry took a step back and put a hand on his head.

"What are you guys doing here?" Ginny asked looking at the older Neville with both eyebrows raised.

"Well you see we where in the time frame and we thought we could say hello," Ty said as he looked down at his younger self. "You see, being in the past for so long we ended up starting a new kind of work. Which means that the bad guys did too so we became Splitters."

"Splitters?" Hermione asked. Her older self shook her head.

"Yes," The older Hermione said. "We move from time frame to time frame to track down bad guys and other stuff."

"Wow," Neville said as he looked at his older self in disbelief.

"Yup," Said the older Neville, "And best part is yet to come for you guys. Trust me."

"What do you mean?" Jenny asked.

"All we can tell you is that your final battle with good old Voldemort is soon," The older Jenny said with a small smile.


	12. The Final Mission

I'm back guys and like always i have over three thousand hits and only like 18 reviews. not very good guys. common give me some feed back. Thanks.Well this chapter's a little slow but the action will pick up over the next two chaps.

**Taken-It-Easy**

"Well," The old Harry said as he glanced down at his watch. "We need to go, good luck to you guys."

"What happens," Harry asked. "In the final battle." the older Harry turned to him. He smiled slightly.

"I don't want to ruin the surprise," The older Harry said. He glanced at his watch and looked back up. "You'll find out trust me…Well were out." And with that he disappeared along with the others and a small crack.

"Wow," Hermione said as she looked at the spot where here future self was. "At least we're all going to make it."

"Yeah," Ginny said. Harry sighed it was a huge relief to know that everyone will make it. Harry and the others went back to the fire and started to get ready for the night.

"So did you see what we looked like," Luna whispered when everyone started to go to bed. Harry looked over at her.

"Yeah," Harry said. "You look great." Luna laughed a bit.

"Well so did you I have to say," Luna said with a small grin. "I won't be complaining." Harry smiled and kissed her lightly on the forehead. Before he knew it he fell asleep with Luna in his arms. The next morning Harry awoke by a hand shaking his shoulders. It was Lupin. Luna rolled off of Harry and started pack.

"We have to get out of here," Lupin said with a hurried voice.

"Why what happened," Harry said looking around. Tonks and Mrs. Weasley had cuts all down their faces. Harry looked back at Lupin who had a swelled eye and a bloody lip.

"We need to go come on," Lupin said more demanding. Harry scampered to his feet. A loud explosion erupted behind them. He turned to see the trees engulf in fire. Lupin pulled out a small box.

"Everyone gather around," He said as everyone encircled him. Quinn landed next to Harry and Luna. He let out a loud whistle. Lupin looked around one more time to see if everyone was there. Everyone except for Dumbledore was there.

"Where's Dumbledore," Ron asked but Lupin opened the box before he could answer. They landed in moist alley in the heart of London. Harry looked around. It was different. The world was dark and more downtrodden. The buildings looked as if they where burned and standing barely. It looked like no one was alive.

"What happened?" Hermione asked as she looked around. The world had changed.

"Listen Dumbledore…"Lupin started but got caught up. "He's dead. We walked right into Voldemort's trap."

Harry felt like he was slapped in the face. He looked at the tear-ridden faces of his mentors and knew they spoke the truth. Tonks was resting a reassuring hand on Lupin's shoulder and Mr. and Mrs. Weasley was hugging Ginny and Ron. Harry looked down at the ground.

"Harry," Lupin said. "This means that we have to defeat Voldemort. If we do this then we might be able to set the present time back."

"Do you have a plan?" Tonks said as she edged closer. Harry felt a small hand that slid into his. Luna appeared and gave him a small smile.

"I have a plan," Harry said making Lupin and Tonks look at him.

"What kind of plan?" Lupin asked.

"We need to go back in time," Harry said.

"When in time?" Tonks asked looking confused.

"We need to get to all of the artifacts that Voldemort didn't get," Harry said. "Like the Sword of Barbosa."

"So your saying go back in time and get the sword and change the history even more," Mr. Weasley said looking worried.

"Exactly," Harry said with a small smile.

"Oh," Mr. Weasley said looking taken aback. "I'm in."

"But we don't know when Voldemort took the items," Lupin said. "It would be all guess work."

"Exactly," Hermione said looking up. "We can bend time so it will work with us. If we can get at least half of the items Voldemort took then we stand a great chance of restoring the future. The only thing is we do not know which way the future would change for, the good or the bad."

"But anything is better than what it is now," Ty said looking around at the buildings. "The sooner we leave the better."

"Alright," Lupin said looking at everyone. "We will go and see if we can't the Sphinx of The Nile. It is said to give the user unlimited stamina and power. You guys will go after the Sword of Barbosa."

"We will meet in the Japanese Palace that we first went to," Harry said. "But we don't know how to do the charm."

"Oh," Tonks said looking at them. "All you do point your wand at this box and think of the palace. The box will do the rest. Oh and if you open it with out thinking of anything it will take you back to the future." Tonks finished and handed Harry the small box. Harry pocketed it and looked back at Lupin.

"That box is ready to take you to where the Sword of Barbosa should be," Lupin said. "I think you guys should get new weapons though." Lupin said. Lupin took out his wand and did the same thing that Dumbledore did and made the big door. Lupin opened it and walked in first. Everyone followed him into the small dark room. Lupin turned and tapped the wall on the left with his wand. The wall glowed orange and soon it was stacked with weapons.

"Wow," Neville said as the assortment of weapons. They weren't like the one's that Dumbledore gave them. They had a look of a more evil type of weapons. There where some weapons that looked like they where blood stained while others looked like they have never been used at all.

"Neville you can handle these right?" Lupin asked as he handed Neville two handheld axes. Neville nodded and grabbed them. He put them on his belt and walked back. Lupin looked back to the wall and grabbed a pair of Tonfas. They where longer than normal ones and had knifed tips. It was all silver and had incrusted gems down the long handle.

"Ty," Lupin said and he handed Ty the Tonfas. Ty grabbed them and held them in his hands. The long shaft extended from the handle past the point of his arm and when he held his arms down the tip of the tonfas could touch the back of his head. Ty nodded and walked back to the group.

Lupin then took down twin Dao swords. He gave them to Ron. He gave Luna a Tai Chi sword and Jenny twin Butterfly swords. Hermione got a Cutlass and Ginny got a Tai Chi sword like Luna's.

"Now Harry," Lupin said as he brought down a long Katana sword that was all black. He leaned down to talk to Harry very quietly. "This is the blade is called The Shadow. It has a special power that you will find out yourself. Your job right now is to exploit the others power. Each weapon has a different power. Let's just say Neville's weapons would go great with his fire attack. Just wait."

Harry nodded and took the katana and attached it to his belt. Lupin nodded and showed them the way out. Harry took out the box.

"Ready," Harry asked as he looked into everyone's faces. Everyone nodded.

"If there is any trouble you guys go straight to the castle," Mrs. Weasley said before Harry and the others opened the box. They all nodded and Harry opened the box.


	13. Captians and Intersting discovers

**I finally udated, sorry for the wait. i think that the big battle will be very soon, Like in two more chapters. so enjoy this one for now.**

**_Taken-It-Easy_**

* * *

Harry opened his eyes. They had landed in an old run down village. It was located by the sea and had about fifty ships in its harbor.

"That must be Barbosa's ships," Hermione said.

"Should we explore," Ron said with a small smile. "even if we stand out in our robes."

"I think we should send in a spy to look around," Neville said. Everyone turned to him.

"Great idea Neville," Harry said with a smile. "You would be perfect."

"What," Neville said.

"I'll go with you ok," Harry said as the two of them turned to the group. "We will be back in a bit."

"Are you sure about this," Neville asked as they made their way threw the town. Harry nodded as they passed a blacksmith shop. The man in the shop ran out in the middle of the street and stopped the two of them.

"You are not welcome in this village," He said quietly. He pointed over to his shop. Harry looked over and saw three hooded men.

"Tell them to come out if they want us to leave," Harry said as he took out his wand and placed his hand on his sword. The blacksmith nodded and ran over to his shop. The three men walked out into the streets. They walked in front of Harry and Neville. Harry saw everyone in the streets go inside their shops.

"You will leave now," The man in the middle said from under his hood. "This is pirate territory."

"And if we don't," Neville asked as he took out one of his axes. He put his wand securely in his right axe. The men in hoods shifted and each of them pulled out long swords.

"I think you can figure it out," Said the man in the middle. Harry pulled out his katana and faced them.

"Shall we," Harry said as the middle man lunged forward and tried to stab Harry. Harry moved out of the way and sliced the mans hood off. It fell to the floor revealing a mess of blonde hair.

"Mr. Malfoy?" Harry said. The man turned around and smiled.

"You thought you killed me didn't you," Mr. Malfoy said. There was a small cough and Harry saw Donlovo fall to the floor clenching his chest. Neville was fighting with the last death eater.

"But how?" Harry asked. Mr. Malfoy laughed.

"Well the dark lord gave me a horxcorx just in case," Mr. Malfoy said. "Now where were we?" Mr. Malfoy said as he lunged forward again. Harry stepped sideways and did a down slice. He watched Mr. Malfoy's hands fall to the floor along with his sword. Mr. Malfoy fell to the floor and screamed with pain. He looked up at Harry holding up both arms that where missing hands.

"Leave here now," Harry said pointing his bloody sword at Mr. Malfoy. He nodded and disappeared with a loud crack along with the other hooded person that Neville didn't finish off.

"Well that was great," Neville said as he placed both of his axes on his belt. Everyone in the street came out and cheered.

"What happened?" Harry asked Neville. Neville shrugged. At the end of the street a man with all black on came walking towards them. He had a long trench coat on and a large sword in hand. He had a large glass eye and a black hat. His skin was scared and worn from time. He looked down at Harry and Neville.

"I have to say," The man said in a low voice. "That I have never seen fighting like that in some time."

"You must be Barbosa," Neville said. The captian turned to Neville and glared.

"Captain Barbosa," His voice like acid. "And yes I am."

"Captain Barbosa," Harry said. "I don't mean to be mean but we need you sword."

"You need my sword?" he asked with a grin. "I tell you what, since I've retired and looking for someone to take over."

"Sir," Neville said. "We are not staying here. We have to leave as soon as possible."

"I see," The captain said. "Then we only have one choice."

"What's that," Harry said looking at the captain.

"We will have a duel," The captain said. "If you two win I will not only give you my sword but you will also get the crest that my closest followers wear, it is a sign of leadership, power, and control of every aspect of life. Now if I win, then you will leave your weapons here with me, and you will leave here tarred and feathered to boot." He finished with an evil smile.

"Fine we accept," Harry said. The captain held out the cutlass sword and pointed it at them.

"Ready," He said. Neville pulled out his axes and smiled to Harry who was taking out his katana.

The Captain swung his sword at Harry who ducked. The sword was caught by Neville's axes giving Harry the time to attack. Harry swung at the captain. The captain kicked Harry in the chest and released his sword from Neville. He started to fight Neville using a series of attacks but to no avail. Neville swung low cutting the leg of the captain and causing him to stumble backwards.

"Nice," He said as he pulled out a smaller sword cutlass. Harry and Neville both swung at him at the same time, but where both blocked. The captain stabbed Neville in the leg and cut Harry's left arm with the smaller cutlass. He turned to face them. Neville's face was raging as he gripped his axes even harder. Harry noticed that the axes started to glow orange.

"Neville," Harry whispered. "Throw one of your axes." Neville looked at him like he was crazy. "Just do it." Harry said. Neville shrugged and threw both of his axes. They caught fire midway in its path to the captain. The captain went to block with the smaller sword but the axes melted threw the sword in his hand. The axes came back to Neville's hand and were still on fire but Neville was holding it.

"Nice," Neville said as he looked down at his hands. "It doesn't hurt."

Harry nodded and looked at his sword. It was glowing too but with a more yellowish tent. He pointed it at the captain who was charging at Neville now. The sword shot a bolt of lighting and hit the captain. The captain flew back and landed against the wall. Harry and Neville walked over to him.

"Well," the captain coughed. "You've earned it." The captain said giving Harry his sword. He also handed them two rings with a crest on them. The crest looked like a giant bird flying over the sea.

"Thank you sir." Neville said as he slid the ring on. The ring glowed for a moment and adjusted itself on Neville's finger.


	14. Time for Battle

When Harry and Neville returned to the group, they opened the box. It filled with light and then Harry and the others appeared at the castle's front door. Harry looked around. The city looked full of life with many blacksmiths busy.

"About time you guys got here," said a voice from behind them. Frankie the Fair walked from the doorway up to them. "I have been preparing our forces for the final battle. The cloud is coming closer." Frankie said as he pointed towards the horizon, the dark cloud that always followed Death Army, was there, hanging with an eeriness that made Harry uneasy.

"You know," Ron said. "If we saw what are future selves looked like then we already know that we will win."

"Not entirely," Hermione said. "They could just be a trick."

"I like Ron's idea," Ginny said sarcastically. Everyone else agreed. Frankie looked at all of them and pointed to their robes.

"Where is your armor?" he asked.

"We don't need it," Harry said. "What is the projected time on when they will arrive?"

"Tomorrow," Frankie said. "The giants are still here, are army is in disarray."

"What do you mean?" Hermione said.

"We have no commander," Frankie said as he took them inside. "We need some one to command the army."

"How many troops do we have?" Harry asked.

"A bit over a thousand well trained troops," Frankie said.

"That's it," Ty said. Frankie nodded and led them into the dinning room where they meet Lupin and the others. They looked a bit beat up but still in high sprits.

"Please tell me you got it," Tonks said as she nursed a cut on Lupin's back. Harry nodded and held up the cutlass.

"Great job Harry," Mrs. Weasley said as she hugged him and the rest of the kids.

"Well you guys best rest up," Lupin said . "We will need all of you guys tomorrow."

"Right," Harry said as he lead them up to their old rooms. "Goodnight everyone,"

"Night," Ginny said as she dragged a tired looking Neville into their room. Ron and Hermione smiled to Harry and both walked into their rooms.

"This might be our last night," Luna whispered to Harry, Harry smiled down at her.

"Lets not waste it then," Harry answered back and they walked back into giant room.

The morning seemed to come way too soon. Harry stared out the window at the giant storm cloud that loomed outside. He felt Luna shift her head on his chest and Harry was brought back to his senses. He touched her soft skin with his hands lightly brushing her shoulders. She shuddered a bit when he reached a ticklish spot. Luna raised her head and looked Harry in the eye.

"Ready," She asked. Harry nodded and got up and Luna followed. Harry looked over and saw his armor form the first time he was there sitting ready to be put on. He raised his wand and said the spell. The armor magically mounted itself on Harry while Luna did the same thing. Harry and Luna walked out where they were meet by the others that were all wearing armor.

"You guys this is it," Harry said as he walked forward. There was a loud explosion out side. "Never stop moving if you get knocked down keep fighting. And try to stay together."

"Can we still play the game," Neville asked lighting up the mood. Harry laughed a bit and nodded. "Yeah, we should."

Harry and the others walked down the stairs and where met by the entire army that was protecting the castle. They all bowed as they approached. Harry and the others walked outside to see what could be made of their current predicament.

"I say we split up," Ron said. "Four with Four you know, The guys can lead the main army north to attack the middle while the girls take the giants and the archers west. They will attack on the given signal and we will corner most of the enemy in the east were the cliffs are. Once we got them over there we will have Neville with the captains cutlass and the rest is history."

"That easy," Ginny said. Ron nodded. "Fine but we might need more troops."

"Ginny's right," Hermione said. "The numbers are just against us. Neville what is wrong with your ring?"

Neville looked down at the captains ring and noticed it was glowing bright Red. Harry's was too.

"What's happening," Harry said as the rings fell off and began moving around each other.

The rings made a giant portal that was silverfish. Harry touched it, it was slimy but on the other side was cool and wet. Harry put his head threw. It was back to where the Captain was. He was smiling at Harry who was still tring to comprehend everything. The Captain stood up and rang a large bell and started to shout.

"Everyone we're going to battle," The captain said. "When you need us raise the sword to the water and we'll be there."

"Thank you," Harry said as he pulled his head back out. The others just looked at him oddly. The rings stopped spinning and went back to Neville and Harry. "We have more troops just follow Ron's plan and we should have a chance."

"That's not all," Ty said looking at the giants walking up with what looked like a giant dragon. "Is that a dragon?"

"Tiger of the Sea this is Merlin," Swack said very calmly. "HE IS FRIEND. HIM AND HIS FRIENDS WILL HELP IF THEY CAN SHARE THE WEST MOUTAINS WITH US."

"It's a deal," Ty said. "Merlin what are your other friends if you don't mind my asking so we don't make a mistake."

"Very wise you are," The dragon said with a deep mystic voice. "IF you will follow me." Merlin said as he walked back over the hill that Swack was now descending upon. Once Ty and the others made it over the hill they where astonished.

"Are those Crumble Horned Snorkacks," Hermione asked. Luna nodded and corrected her translation. There was not just those but dragons, Griffins, Hippogriffs, trolls, and more.

"Wait this could work," Ron said to Merlin. "Can we ride on the Hippogriffs?"

"Yes," Merlin said. "They are offering to fight too. WE ask that each of you can chose one of use to use during the battle instead of a horse."

Harry and the others walked down into the group of animals. Hermione chose to ride a hippogriff as did Ginny and Jenny. Luna chose a crumble horn and Neville chose a type Fire horse that seemed to glow when he was on him. Harry giant white wolf that was sparking electricity everywhere while Ron chose to ride upon Merlin. Ty picked giant tiger that was roaring loudly.

"Now that we have transportation," Harry said. As he guided the wolf towards the others. "The girls can take all of the Centars, Crumble Horns, Hippogriffs, and Griffins with them. That will help with the pushing them towards the cliffs. The giants, trolls and dragons will help down here with all other creature I didn't call."

"Sounds good to me," Ty said. The others nodded. Ron nodded Merlin who turned to the creatures. Slowly the creatures started to split up. Harry guided his wolf over to Luna. He gave her a quick kiss before she took off towards the hills.

"This will be one for the history books," Neville said as the guys rode to the front of the castle.

"I'll have to agree," Ron said. "Once we get them over to the cliffs we will need a some help."

"I got that covered," Harry said. There was a flash of light and thunder came a second latter. "At least it's nice out."


End file.
